Fire Emblem: Dimming Radiance
by ES8345
Summary: An ancient evil threatens Tellius, and it's up to a group of new heroes to save the day. Rated M for safety and for future content.
1. Intro

When the peace that Ike and the rest of Yune's chosen fought so hard for is threatened by an ancient evil, it's up to a group of heroes, new and old, to save the continent of Tellius.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters from the games, only my OCs.

Anyway, this is my first Fire Emblem fan fiction. Actually, it's my first fan fiction all together. I'll try to update every week, but I'm not promising anything. However, if it gets good reviews, I may be inclined to update faster. It's rated M to be safe and for future content.


	2. Part 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's many characters, only the OCs.

**Part 1: Wolfsbane **

** Prologue: Boy of the Sky**

Daybreak. A man stands at the apex of a hill in blood red leather armor. The sun rises, slowly illuminating the field before him. As light fills the landscape, it becomes apparent that the field was recently the site of a gruesome battle. In the field, there lay a dozen bodies of Swordmasters, Generals, and Halberdiers, all with deep slash wounds. On the hill opposite the man, a Gold Knight stood on his mount with an extremely large sword in hand. The knight raises his sword, and behind him, about twenty knights of various weapon specialties appeared. The man on the hill pulled his sword, a Silver Blade.

The man then became aware of a presence beside him. He turned to see a wolf. "What are you doing here Zeeva," said the man. Instantly the wolf transformed into a young woman. "I'm here to make sure that you don't get killed," she said. "I'll be fine," he said, "Now, go back to the village." "No," she said, "I'm going to fight with you." Just then, the faint call of a bugle echoed across the field. "Shit," he said, "fine stay and fight, but don't get in my way, and don't die." He turned and faced the field as the long line of knights charged the field, as the gold knight stayed on the hill top. Suddenly, an orb of light fell on one of the knights and exploded. The man turned and saw a girl with bleach blonde hair and a fair complexion dressed in white. "Zeeva," said the girl, "I told you not to start without me. "Akari," said the man, "not you too." "Quit complaining Skylar," said a boy the same age as Akari, with pitch black hair wearing black, "Stefan sent us three to back you up." "Fine," said Skylar as he turned his attention back to the battle, "Akari and Kira, get behind Zeeva and me. We'll guard you while you launch magic at them." "Very well," said Kira as he pulled his tome, "Balberith." Darkness rained down upon the Bow Knight that was aiming for Akari. "Rexaura," shouted the Light Priestess. Light rained down on the Sword Knight that was just about to attack Kira. Skylar quickly slashed two of the knights with the Silver Blade before decapitating third. Zeeva shifted to her wolf form and launched herself onto the nearest knight and ripped out his throat.

Soon, due to the effectiveness of their teamwork, Skylar the Prince, Zeeva the wolf, Akari the Light Priestess, and Kira the Dark Archsage, were the only four standing in the field, save for the Gold Knight on the hill. He rode out to meet them. They held their weapons at their ready. "There is no need for violence… yet," said the knight, "I have just come to introduce myself because I believe that when someone dies, they should know the name of their killer. I am Severus. You see I am a collector of rare weapons, and lo and behold upon entering this god-forsaken country, I come across two, a Rexaura tome, and a Balberith tome. It must be my lucky day. Of course I have to kill all of you first. I may not kill the sub-human because I need a new slave." "I am Skylar," he explained, "These three are Zeeva, Akari, and Kira. Now that you know our names, prepare to die." "Very well," said Severus as he swung down the sword.

Skylar blocked. Akari and Kira pulled out staves and said, "Rewarp." They were instantaneously warped to opposite sides of the field. Zeeva rushed in, in her wolf form, and sunk her fangs into Severus's arm. Skylar slashed at him, but his slashes were blocked. "Flare. Fenrir," shouted Kira at the same time Akari shouted, "Corona. Purge." In a mixture of light and darkness the attacks hit Severus head on. "How'd you like their yin-yang special," asked Skylar as he jumped onto Zeeva's back, and she ran at the knight, "Now you'll get our special: Wolfsbane." He jumped off of her back in a flying leap. She ran and jumped up with amazing force and threw Severus off his horse. She jumped back just in time for Skylar to land, plunging the Silver Blade through the knight and about four feet of sand.

It has been five years since the chosen ones, with the help of the goddess Yune, defeated the goddess Ashera and spared the world from her judgment. Throughout those five years, peace had reined. However, there was still an animosity between the beorc, laguz, and the branded, the branded being the most persecuted, at the hands of both beorc and laguz. However, one man, a Trueblade named Stefan, one of the chosen ones, one of the branded, built a colony in the Desert of Death on the borders of Hatari, Daein and Begnion for those persecuted. Though he is the head of his colony, they are ruled over by Hatari's Queen Nailah, a wolf clan laguz, Daein's queen Micaiah, and Begnion's Empress Sanaki.

"Let's see what he's got," said Skylar. "You know," said Akari, "You really should respect the dead." "Don't worry," said Zeeva, "We'll bury them." "After we take their stuff," said Skylar, "That knight said that he is a collector of rare weapons, which must mean that he's carrying some. Like that that big ass sword." "That big ass sword is dangerous," said a man's voice. They turned around to see their master, Trueblade Stefan and his second in command, Archsage Soren. "Master," said Skylar as he bowed. "Stop bowing," said Stefan, "I told you that you are not my student anymore." "What were you saying about that sword, master," asked Kira. Stefan opened his mouth to speak, but Soren interjected, "Allow me. That sword is a weapon of mass destruction that was used in one of the bloodiest wars in history. It is Gurgurant." "You mean Ashnard's sword," asked Akari. "Yes," said Stefan, "When Lord Ike, the general of the Crimean Liberation Army, defeated Ashnard, the sword vanished. Truthfully, the sword should go to either Ike for beating Ashnard, or Ashnard's son." He gave a sideways glance at Soren. "I know that Ike wouldn't want it," said Soren, " It carries bad memories for him, and I know for certain that Ashnard's son couldn't care less about that sword or his father, his mother, or even the state of his country." "Do you know Ashnard's son," asked Zeeva. "Unfortunately," said Soren in a sour tone. Skylar wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He was digging through Severus's bag for other weapons. "Hey," he shouted to the others, "Look as these." He pulled out a lance and an axe. The blade on the lance had the shape of a flame and had a phrase written in old tongue. "Give me that," said Soren, "Stefan; you know what this is right." "The Flamelance," said Stefan, "That knight must have been collecting weapons of the Mad King's War." "What's the Flamelance," asked Zeeva nervously. "It is a lance that has been imbued with fire magic," said Soren, "It was used by General Petrine of Daein's Four Riders. She was branded also, and she made the mistake of comparing herself to me. After I defeated her, I threw that lance into the river." "He has another one here," said Skylar, "an axe." The axe was shaped like a lightning bolt and had old tongue written on its blade. "That's the old tongue for thunder," said Kira. "Yes," said Soren, "It's a Boltaxe, a weapon used during the Mad King's War. It fell out of favor due to its dependency on the user's magic ability, and since Fighters, Warriors and Reavers are a little bit magically deprived, they stopped making them. Any more rare weapons?" "Two tomes," said Skylar, "Both light magic." "Sweet," said Akari, "can I see them." Skylar handed them to her. "This is rare," she said as she examined it, "Valaura. S-level. A corrupted form of Nosferatu. Inflicts poison on the target. The other one is Thani. No specific level. Strong against armor units and mounted units."

"That's all he had," said Skylar, "I guess that we should bury them then." "Wait a second," said Stefan, "Look at the gold knight's cape." "That's the Crimean seal," said Soren, "I thought he looked familiar. I've seen him in Melior. He's one of Crimea's senators." "Do you think Crimea's behind the attack," asked Zeeva. "Doubtful," said Soren, "Queen Elincia is a reasonable person who doesn't attack unprovoked, and besides that, if she would have sent a strike force, it probably would have been the royal knights." "No more speculation," said Stefan, "Let's head back to the village." He turned and walked away. Soren turned and followed, followed by Akari and Kira. Skylar picked up the bag of weapons. "I'll carry them," said Zeeva as she shifted to wolf form. "Okay," said Skylar as he laid the bag over her back, save for Gurgurant, which he leaned against his shoulder. "I'm going to learn how to wield this thing," said Skylar. "Don't get too excited," said Zeeva, "You heard Soren said; that is a weapon of mass destruction." "If this sword can help me protect you and everyone else," said Skylar, "Then I don't care."


	3. Part 1: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem or it's characters, only the OCs.

**Chapter 1: Blood in the Sands**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Stefan," said Nailah, queen of Hatari, "Thank you for coming with me. I hope that you can help my brother. He is like you." She walked through the countryside with the legendary Trueblade Stefan, his friend Soren and her vassal Volug. "So," said Stefan, "Your brother is branded. I'm sure he's fine, considering that he is a prince." "It's worse than you think," she said, "Even though he is next in line for the throne, he is mocked and criticized by everyone. I put laws in place, but it's almost impossible to enforce them. I can't assign guards to him because even the guards treat him as an abomination." "So you want me to take him to my colony," said Stefan. "If it will keep him safe," she replied, "Our mother died when he was born. I decided to raise him as my own son. I only want what's best for him."

They finally reached the capital of Hatari to find the streets empty. As they got closer to the palace, they came across the captain of the guard. "Captain," Nailah said, "What is going on here?" "That abomination you call a prince attacked and severely injured two of the general's children," he responded. "What," she said, "Where is he?" "He's holding himself up in the palace with a girl as his hostage," he said. He turned to Volug and continued, "Your sister. The general ordered us to kill him on sight." "That is not his order to give," she said. She turned toward Stefan and Soren, "please help me save my brother." Stefan nodded and said, "Soren let's go." They were cut off by the guard. "Who are these two outsiders," he asked. "Abominations," said Stefan as he drew his Vague Katti, "Do you have a problem with that?" "I might," he said. "Stand down," asked Nailah, "What are you doing?" "Something that we should have done long ago," said the guard as he turned to his troops, "Kill the queen. She is a traitor to the goddess and to her people." All of the guards shifted to their wolf forms, as did Volug. "We'll handle them," said Soren as he pulled his Bolganone tome, "You go and save the children. Come on Volug." Nailah shifted and she and Stefan rushed pass the guards. "Bolganone," shouted Soren as fire erupted from the ground, and Volug launched himself at the nearest guard.

Nailah and Stefan reached the palace to find a troop of wolves, ten alive, twenty dead, on the steps. At the top of the steps, stood a 12 year old boy covered in deep slashes, and bite marks, holding a bronze sword, wearing the attire of a Prince, only his cloths were ragged and torn. Behind him laid a wolf girl, barely breathing, also covered in slashes and bite marks. "Skylar," shouted Nailah. The boy looked over toward her and shouted, "Sister." The wolf at the front of the pack took the brief drop in guard, to attack the boy, only to be met by a blade. The boy looked up to see the green haired Trueblade standing in front of him. Nailah rushed up the steps and grabbed the boy and the girl and pulled them inside. "Anyone who wants them has to get pass me," said Stefan as the wolf jumped toward the door. Stefan shouted, "Astra," and in the blink of an eye, the wolf was laying on the ground dead, covered with five deep slash marks. "Anyone else," he said. He glanced up towards the sky. "Never mind." All of a sudden, a huge flaming meteor plowed into the pack. "What took you so long," asked Stefan as Soren walked up. He looked around at the dead wolves and asked, "Did you do all of this?" "Nope," Stefan replied, "the boy did. Speaking of whom, he is injured badly." He turned to Volug, "So is your sister. They'll probably need to be healed." Soren put away the Meteor tome and pulled out his Recover staff and said, "Let's go then."

They walked into the palace to find the boy sobbing in Nailah's arms as he told her of the reason why he was being attacked. "…and when I came out, I saw Zeeva on the ground. She wasn't breathing. All I had were some herbs. They were enough to wake her up, but then the general's sons rushed in an attacked me. They told me that they were the ones that did that to her and that she deserved it for protecting a monster like me. I pulled my sword, and attacked them until they passed out. Then I brought her back to the palace. The next day, they attacked the palace saying that I kidnapped Zeeva. She walked out and told them that she was fine. They said that I must have brainwashed her, and they attacked her. I pulled my sword and rushed out. I didn't want to kill them all, but they were trying to hurt Zeeva. I don't want her to die." "She won't die," said Soren. The boy turned around and said, "Who are you?" "They're friends," said Nailah. Soren walked over to Zeeva and raised his staff. In less than a second Zeeva was almost fully healed. Her eyes fluttered open. "Skylar," she said weakly, "are you okay?" "Zeeva," shouted the boy happily as he rushed over and wrapped her in a hug. "Be careful," said Soren, "She still needs rest."

Skylar picked her up and carried her to one of the first floor bedrooms. "He's a good kid," said Stefan, "He cares about others more than himself." "Yes," Nailah said, "but Hatari is like the other laguz nations. Only the strong survive. There are no masters of the sword here, no one to train him, so will you take him?" Stefan responded, "Only if he wants to go." "I still need to heal his wounds," said Soren, "he should be back by now." The four of them walked down the hall to the room where Skylar took Zeeva. When they looked in, they saw Zeeva lying on the bed with Skylar sleeping on a chair beside her with her hand in his. "His wounds aren't that bad," said Stefan, "they can wait until morning." He turned to Nailah and asked, "How long did the attack last?" "Five days," she responded. "He lasted against an entire pack of wolves with only a bronze sword for five days," said Soren shocked. A smile grew on Stefan's lips. "Not only will I take him with me," he said, "I'll train him personally."

All of a sudden there was a loud crash from the main entrance. Nailah looked at Volug and ordered, "No one gets past this door." Volug nodded and shifted to wolf form. The other three walked out to find a large black wolf. "General Odin," said Nailah, "What right do you have to enter my palace unannounced." "I'm sorry my queen," said the wolf, "But you are under arrest for treason and for harboring a fugitive. Surrender now, or don't, preferably the second one." He showed his fangs. Nailah turned to the others and said, "Be careful. He has the Nullify, Adept, and Vantage skills, not to mention Savage. He may be more powerful than me." "With those skills," said Soren, "it means that I won't get bonuses for using fire magic." He pulled out his strongest tome, Rexcaliber. Stefan pulled his Vague Katti. Nailah shifted. The general lunged at them. Stefan shouted, "Astra." He ran forward, slashed twice, and slashed up as he jumped up, slashed down, jumped back, and did a lightning fast lunge with a forward slash, all within the blink of an eye. "Flare," shouted Soren, "Rexcaliber." Four extremely large blades of wind materialized and launched at the general. Surprisingly, he survived. Nailah ran and faced him, face to face and said, "If you give up now, I won't kill you. However, if you ever threaten me or my brother again, you will be killed mercilessly. If this is your choice, leave now and never return." Stefan stiffened ready to attack, and Soren raised his hand and stared intently at the beast. Odin looked from one to the other and finally at Nailah. He backed up slowly, and once he got to the door, he turned and ran. Stefan sheathed his sword, Soren closed his tome, and Nailah shifted back to her biped form.

The next morning, after Soren finished healing Skylar's and Zeeva's wounds, Stefan and Nailah explained the situation to Skylar. "I want to become stronger," he said, "but I don't want to leave Zeeva. Can she come too mister?" "Can I," she asked. "I usually don't allow laguz or beorc into my colony, only branded, but I might make an exception." "Thanks mister," said Skylar. "First of all," said Stefan, "Stop calling me mister. Until you are officially a Swordmaster, you will call me master." "Okay master," said Skylar. "First thing," said Stefan, "If you're going to be my disciple, you need a better sword. What is your weapon level?" "C," he replied. "Good," said Stefan. He reached into his pack and pulled out a Brave Sword. "This will be your weapon until you reach level B," he said as he handed him the sword. "Whoa," said Skylar. Stefan turned to Nailah and said, "If it's okay with you, I would like to leave today." Nailah nodded. Stefan made a motion to Soren, and they left the room. Nailah turned to Skylar and wrapped him in a hug. "Become strong dear prince," she said, "One day, you will be this land's king. Make Hatari proud." She released him and turned quickly, so he wouldn't see her crying. Volug walked over to his sister and looked her in the eyes and said in Old Tongue, _"You must protect your future king. Serve him well, as I have served his mother and sister.__"_ She nodded. _"__Become strong; make me proud."_ He wrapped her in a hug and then turned to follow his queen. Zeeva walked over to Skylar and held his hand and said, "Let's go."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_


	4. Part 1: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters, just my OCs.

**Chapter 2: Birth of a Rebellion**

The next morning, Skylar awoke to find Zeeva lying with her arm around him. He turned to her and planted a small kiss on her forehead. He then moved her arm and stood up. After he dressed, he walked to the central fortification, where he found Stefan and Soren discussing the previous day's occurrences, among other things. There was another man at the table who Skylar knew to be Volke. "According to my intel network," said Volke, "two of the three countries have agreed to your petition to secede and are sending envoys with the documents. My contact in Hatari never came back." "That's strange," said Skylar, "I know my sister. She wouldn't kill a messenger. Something must have happened."

At that, the sound of large wings entered the tent. The four walked outside to see two women, one riding a Pegasus, one riding a wyvern. "Tanith and Jill," said Stefan, "It's nice to see you again." "Likewise," said Jill, "I'm here to convey Queen Macaiah's message to you in response to your petition." "I come bearing the Empress's message," said Tanith. "Very well," said Stefan, "Let us go into the fort to sign the documents and make it official. Skylar, take their mounts to the stable." "Yes sir," he responded as he grabbed the bridles of the two magnificent beasts. Stefan, Jill, Tanith, Soren, and Volke walked back into the fort. Skylar led the beasts to the stable area.

Upon exiting, he hears the distant howl of a wolf. Assuming that it is Zeeva, he runs to his house, only to find her still asleep. He walks out in the direction of the town's main gate. "Hey Skylar," said Kira as he ran up to him, "did you hear it too." Akari ran up to them. "Yeah," said Skylar, "I did." He turned to Akari and said, "You're part heron right." "Yes," she said, "and beorc and raven." "But mostly heron," he said. "Yes," she said annoyed, "What's your point?" "Well," he said, "don't you have a weird connection to nature? Can't you sense people and crap?" "Technically yes," she said, "but I don't practice it regularly." "Just do it," said Kira, who was growing more annoyed as the conversation persisted. "Fine," she said. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. "There's a wolf about a mile outside of town," she said, "He's wearing Hatari's crest. He's also being pursued" Skylar turned and ran to his house. Kira and Akari did the same.

When Skylar reached his house, he ran straight to his weapons stash and pulled out the Gurgurant. Zeeva heard him and woke up. "What's wrong," she said tiredly. "There's a Hatarian in the desert and he's being pursued," he said. She jumped up and pulled on her clothes and said, "Let's go then." They rushed out and met Akari and Kira. The four of them ran out of the town. They finally reached the injured Hatarian. "Volug," shouted Zeeva, "Big brother, are you okay?" "I… need… to… speak… with… Skylar," he answered weakly. With that he collapsed. "Volug," shouted Zeeva. All of a sudden, two halberdiers, two Warriors, a Reaver and a Sentinel walked over the dune. "Look," said the Reaver, "The sub-human had friends." "Say it again," said Skylar as he leveled Gurgurant, "I dare you." A Warrior and a Halberdier rushed down the dune at him. With two quick slashes, the enemies were cleaved in half. The Warrior that remained launched his short axe at Akari. She dodged and quickly cast Shine. In a flash of light, the Warrior was dead. The Halberdier rushed Kira with a steel greatlance. He dodged and cast Carreau. The lance wielder fell in a fury of darkness. The Reaver ran at Zeeva with his silver poleax. She dodged and jumped around behind him. "Savage," she shouted, and she jumped up, and in a twisting spiral motion, grabbed his throat. The Sentinel thrust his Killer lance at Skylar, but he blocked with Gurgurant. He swung the massive sword, cleaved the soldier's arm off. He swung again and cleaved his head from his neck in a swift clean cut. Zeeva, still in her wolf form, said to Skylar, "Lay Volug over my back. Skylar did so and she bounded into the town. Skylar rushed in after her, as did the twins.

When they entered the fort, Stefan could tell there was something wrong when he saw the wounded wolf. "Is that Volug," asked Jill, shocked. "Yes," said Zeeva, "He said that he was coming with a message for Skylar when he was attacked." "We took care of the attackers," said Skylar, "They seemed like mercenaries. They weren't wearing any colors." "Someone, heal him," said Tanith. Soren, Kira, and Akari all pulled Mend staves and in a combined effort, they healed him to full health. He opened his eyes. "Zeeva," he said looking at his sister. Then he turned his head to Skylar, "Your highness. I have urgent news. Hatari has been attacked. The enemies are from all over Tellius. They are being led by a man named Izuka." "Izuka," said Volke, "The summoner? I killed him myself. How is he alive?" "I don't know," said Volug, "but he is. His second in command is a royal from Crimea, Duke Ludveck." "Impossible," said Soren, "He's imprisoned in Fort Alpea. I've seen him myself." "Maybe he escaped," said Skylar, "In any case, we have to go to Hatari and save sister." "I agree," said Stefan, "but if this army is as large as Volug says, "We'll need help."

He turned to Volke, Tanith, and Jill and said, "Would you three lend us your strength?" "I'm in," said Jill, "Nailah helped us immensely in restoring Daein." "I usually don't do things for free," said Volke, "but since I was paid to kill Izuka, and he's still alive, I still have a job to do. Count me in." "Sure," said Tanith, "As long as I can get back to Sienne by nightfall. Do you have weapons I can use?" Stefan turned to Skylar and said, "Go get those two weapons that we found yesterday." "Weapons you found," said Tanith, "What are they?" "Prepare to take a walk down memory lane ladies," he said. Skylar walked in with the Flamelance and the Bolt axe. Tanith took the Flamelance and said, "Petrine's Flamelance. I remember that battle on Riven Bridge. I thought Soren threw this in the river." "Long story," said Soren. Jill took the Bolt axe and said, "I used to have one of these, and I used it. With this, I'm sure we'll win." Jill and Tanith walked to the stable and got on their mounts. "Let's go," said Jill. With that, Skylar, Zeeva, Akari, Kira, Stefan, Soren, Volke, Jill, Tanith, and Volug set out for Hatari

* * *

Review please!


	5. Part 1: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters other than my OCs.

**Chapter 3: The March**

The march to Hatari was a long one. Tanith didn't make it back to Sienne by nightfall as she hoped. Instead, they spent the night in some old laguz ruins. "The Empress told me to be back by nightfall," said Tanith. "I'm sure Sanaki will understand," said Stefan. "You will refer to her as the Empress or not at all," she said with a lance in her hand. Skylar walked over to Soren, who was sitting alone looking through his tomes. "Hey Soren," he said. "What do you want," Soren responded. "I just wanted to know," he said, "Is everyone here except me, Zeeva, Kira and Akari, one of the chosen ones. "Yes," he said, "Why?" "No reason," he said, "Another question; how do you know Ashnard's son? Was he a chosen one?" Soren stopped reading and closed his tome. "Yes, he was; as to how I know him, I'd rather not talk about it," he said as he turned to walk over to the fire. Skylar turned around and walked to the corner of the ruin that he set aside for himself and Zeeva. She was sitting there, hugging her knees. "What's wrong," said Skylar. "I'm worried," she said, "The enemy was strong enough to injure at least one chosen one, and we don't even know about the queen." "Don't worry," he said as he took her hand, "They may have been able to injure one or maybe two chosen ones, but there's no way they'll be able to stop six chosen ones and four extremely powerful warriors like us. Besides that, I promise that I would give my life before I'd let anything happen to you." He kissed her hand and worked his way up her arm to her neck and finally her lips. "We should get some rest," he said as he crawled into bed next to her. "Like hell," she said as she pulled him close and claimed his lips with her own.

When Stefan walked over to their corner in the morning, he saw Skylar lying there with Zeeva lying across his chest. He kicked him with his boot and said, "Wake up Romeo. We're going to Hatari today." Skylar sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "What time is it," he asked. "About 10," Stefan responded. "Why so late," he asked. "We decided to let you sleep in," Stefan responded, "Besides we needed the extra sleep due you two making so much noise last night." "Sorry about that," he said. "No need," said Stefan, "Just wake her up and get ready. We're leaving in twenty minutes." He turned toward the incandescent glow of the fire. After Skylar got his equipment and awoke Zeeva, the group headed out.

They walked through the desert under the swelteringly hot sun. Zeeva and Volug stayed in wolf form, as it made it easier to travel, and of course, Jill and Tanith flew. The majority of their trek went through abandoned laguz ruins. "I have a really bad feeling about this," said Akari. "Are there enemies," said Kira. "There's something here," she said, "but it's odd. Since I'm part heron, I can read hearts, but these hearts are clouded. I can't even tell if they're beorc, laguz or branded." "Hey Stefan," said Soren as he reached into his bag, "You might need this." Soren handed him a red serrated blade. "Is this," started Stefan. "Yes," Soren responded, "a laguzslayer." Soren reached into his bag and pulled out a lance, an axe, and a knife similar to the sword. He handed them each to Tanith, Jill, and Volke respectively. "Why do we need laguz slaying weapons," asked Jill. "Feral Ones," said Stefan. "What," asked Jill, "You don't mean?" "Yes," said Soren, "Akari said that their hearts are clouded. That's what happens when laguz are turned into Feral Ones. They eventually lose all of their senses and become nothing more than killing machines." "That definitely proves that it's Izuka," said Volke, "He's the one that created the formula for creating the Feral Ones." Stefan turned to Skylar, Zeeva and Volug, and said, "In this battle, you will probably see wolves that were once friends of yours, but you can't falter. There are only two ways to save someone once they turn Feral. One is the Galdr of Rebirth, and since there are no herons here, that's out which means that we have to use the second way. We have to kill them to end their suffering. "What," said Zeeva, "We can't do that. They're our countrymen." "Zeeva," said Volug, "We must. I've seen what that formula does. My friend Muarim begged for us to end his life when Izuka poisoned him. If Rafiel wasn't there, to sing the Galdr of Rebirth, Muarim's companion, Tormod, would have had to kill him. It was after that that they left the Dawn Brigade. Anyway my point is that Stefan is right. If we meet our former comrades on the field of battle, we must strike true and end their suffering." After he finished speaking, everyone just stared. Jill broke the silence, "Volug that was the most that I've ever heard you speak." "Since I've learned the Modern Tongue, I can speak and everyone understands me," he responded.

They walked through the ruins and were almost out, when the exit was blocked by a large black wolf. "Odin," said Volug, "Are you Feral?" "Of course not," he said, "but they are." At that, twenty wolves jumped down and landed around them. "Great," said Akari, "we're surrounded." "You see," he continued, "When I tried to rally support for my coup d'état, the great people of Hatari sided with the queen. Then I met a brilliant man named Izuka. He told me that he could get me as many soldiers as I wanted. He poured his formula into the public water system. Two days later, I have an entire army. The only catch was that after the coup, he would take my army. The only thing standing in my way now, other than that bitch of a queen is you." He looked directly at Skylar and said, "Abomination." The weapon wielding Chosen Ones pulled out their laguz slaying weapons. Soren pulled his Bolganone tome, Skylar pulled Gurgurant, Akari pulled her Nosferatu tome and Kira pulled his Verrine tome. Zeeva and Volug shifted. Jill took to the sky, acrobatically flying her wyvern as she swung her laguzaxe. Stefan swung the laguzslayer with intensity, making sure to kill instantly. Volke used his skills as an Assassin to quickly and painlessly eliminate the enemy. Tanith was on par with Jill in her aerobatics and with the precision of her lance. Soren launched his Bolganone flawlessly. Every blast hit its mark. Volug used his Savage skill and jumped from one wolf to another. In a few short seconds, the field was even. "No wonder they were chosen," said Akari, "Look at how they fight. It's amazing. How are we ever going to live up to that?" "With our combos," said Skylar as he looked at Zeeva, "Wolfsbane." She nodded. He jumped onto her back, and she ran towards a very large wolf. He leapt into the air as she lunged herself at the enemy. She tackled him to the ground and jumped out of the way as Skylar landed thrusting Gurgurant through the Feral One. Across the field, Kira and Akari were standing across from each other with a confused looking Feral One in between them. "Nosferatu," shouted Akari as her brother shouted, "Verrine." The two spells mixed in midair, causing an enormous explosion. The Feral One fell to the ground dead. "Stefan," shouted Skylar. Stefan looked over at him. "Odin is mine," he shouted. "Go for it kid," Stefan said, "Defend your country." Skylar ran toward Odin with Zeeva at his heels. Akari and Kira Rewarped behind the general and began charging their spells. When Odin turned around to face them, he was met with a Corona Rexaura-Flare Balberith combo. He was thrown across the room. Zeeva rushed up and used Savage to tear into him and send him flying into the wall. When he stood up, he was met by the Skylar's blade twice due to his adept Skill. The two gashes from Gurgurant left Odin a bloody pulp. "I may have lost," he struggled to say, "but Ludveck and Izuka will finish off the queen. If you hurry, you might still catch the execution tomorrow." With one final smirk, he died.

Skylar attached Gurgurant to his back, and turned to the group. "Let's go," he said, "I'm not stopping until we reach Hatari and save my sister and my country. I won't rest until I see Ludveck and Izuka take their last breaths."

* * *

Please Review


	6. Part 1: Endgame

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own Fire Emblem or any of the characters other than Skylar and my other OCs.

**Endgame: Ascension to the Throne**

The group was, yet again, walking through the desert. They were about two hours outside of the capital city, and it was about midnight. At the front of the group, Skylar was setting the pace. Behind him, the rest of the group had trouble keeping up with him without running. Stefan walked next to him and said, "Skylar stop." "No," he replied, "I'm not stopping until I reach the palace." "Yes you will," said Stefan, "I know you're pissed, but Jill's wyvern and Tanith's pegasus are tired, as are the rest of us. This battle is going to be huge. If we're tired on the battlefield, we won't stand a chance." Skylar stopped. "I know," he said, "but I want to get to Nailah as soon as I can. I have to save her." "And we will," Stefan said. He turned to the others and said, "Let's take a break for now. Five hours. We'll rise with the sun and continue. " Jill and Tanith dismounted, and popped their tents, as did everyone else.

Skylar sat alone outside his tent staring at the sky. Zeeva walked over to him. "You should rest," she said. "I can't," he said, "I'm too worried. What if we don't get there in time? She might already be dead. I don't know what I'd do without her. When I was growing up, there were only four people in the world that that accepted me: you, Volug, Rafiel, and Nailah. She is the closest thing to a mother that I had. She didn't have to raise me. She could've just cast me aside like the abomination everyone claimed I was, but she didn't. She stood against the criticism and raised me. Even when she left with Volug and Rafiel, I knew she'd be back. Even when I stood on those steps defending you from the guards, I knew she would save me, and she did. I know that she sent me with Stefan because it was for my own good even though I could tell she didn't want to let me go." "We will save her," said Zeeva as she grabbed his hand. She leaned in and kissed him under the moonlight. "Let's get some sleep," she said as she stood up. He nodded and stood up. She turned and entered the tent. He looked to the sky. "Tomorrow," he said to himself, "Tomorrow they'll pay." He turned to enter the tent.

The next morning Skylar awoke feeling refreshed, like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He pulled on his princely garb and attached his Gurgurant to his back. Behind him, Zeeva stirred. "Is it time," she asked. He nodded. She got up and pulled on her clothes. As he reached for the tent flap, she grabbed his arm and spun him around. Their lips met, and unknown to them, it would be the last intimate moment they shared. They walked out to find the rest of their group packing up. "Ten minutes," said Stefan. Skylar and Zeeva quickly packed their gear and joined the rest of the group. Jill was mounted on her wyvern, adjusting the axe and lance holsters on each side of the saddle. Tanith was doing something similar while mounted on her Pegasus. She pulled a sword with the Begnion crest. "What kind of sword is that," Skylar asked. "Tempest sword," she replied, "S level. Unleashes wind magic. It was a gift from Empress Sanaki before I left. It's almost like she knew that I would need it." "That's weird," said Jill, "Right before I left Daein, Queen Micaiah gave me this Tomahawk saying that she hoped it served me well." "Well they both hear the goddess Ashunera," said Skylar, "I mean they are sisters." Jill and Tanith looked at each other worriedly. "How did you know that," said Tanith. "No one other than the Chosen Ones should know that," said Jill. "Well it makes sense then that a Chosen One told me," said Skylar as he motioned to Stefan. "Idiot," said Jill, "As soon as we're done with Izuka, he's going to get his." She jumped back up onto her wyvern and jerked on the reins, and the wyvern lifted into the sky. Tanith remounted and did the same. Soon the group was heading into the capital.

As the army reached Hatari's capital, the first things they saw were the corpses of many non-laguz Hatarians. "This is horrible," said Tanith, "How could they do this?" "This is Izuka we're talking about," said Volke, "He only wants laguz for his experiments. Beorc mean nothing to him." "It's not going to matter after today," said Skylar, "By tonight; there will be one less madman in the world." They entered through the front gate. The city was in ruins. Buildings were burned to the ground and smoldering. The only building that wasn't razed was the palace. Its figure loomed like a behemoth in the rays of the rising sun. "We should do a quick recon in order to get a feel for the enemies' numbers and equipment," said Soren. "Leave it to me," said Volke, and in an instant he vanished. "Why don't Jill and I fly up and do a quick scan of the area," said Tanith. "Good idea," said Stefan, "Do it." Tanith and Jill flew straight up. After a few seconds, they landed and reported. "It looks like the remaining citizens are being held in a corral outside the palace," said Tanith. "Through my telescope," said Jill, "I saw Izuka, Ludveck and two others wearing Crimean armor. Queen Nailah is tied to a pillar. There was one more man there that we should know about. One of the Chosen Ones." "Who," asked Soren. "Oliver, Duke of Tanas," she replied. "Once a traitor always a traitor," said Tanith." "Who's Oliver," asked Zeeva. "Oliver is a Begnion Senator," explained Tanith, "He was one of the Disciples of Order, but he joined us when he found out that the Herons were siding with us. You see, he has a strange obsession with the Heron clan laguz. When we first dealt with him, during the Mad King's War, he secretly bought the Heron Prince Reyson as a slave." Just then, Volke appeared. "I snuck into their supply tent," he said, "I stole their records. The army is made up of Hatarian dissidents and Ludveck's followers from when he tried to take Crimea's throne. Apparently, all of Izuka's Feral Ones were sent with Odin to stop us, but he is planning to create more after he publically executes Nailah. He wants the loyalists to see their queen die. Finally, since Odin was killed, Ludveck's personal guard was made third in command. His name is Tashoria, and he was supposedly killed by Commander Geoffrey of the Royal Knights at Castle Felirae. He was a Swordmaster then, but his records say that he is a Trueblade. Another of Ludveck's generals, named Yeardly is up there. Also, one of our former compatriots, Duke Tanas is sided with them.""We already know about Tanas," Stefan said as he turned to Soren, "Well, Mr. Strategist, what's your plan." "Two pronged attack," he said, "First, Stefan and Volke will go over and distract the guards and one or two of the generals while attempting to free the prisoners. As they're distracted, the rest of us will go and face the rest. Based on our past experience with Tanas, it's most likely that he will try to flee. Most likely Izuka will try the same. This means that we'll only have to deal with Ludveck and possibly one of his generals." "Right," said Stefan, "Let's go."

Stefan and Volke snuck around to the corral where the prisoners were being held. "I don't get why they don't just shift into wolf form," said Stefan. "Don't you smell it," asked Volke as he pointed to the ground, "Oil. There are two Fire Sages positioned on either side of the corral." "So you're saying that we have to take them out first," said Stefan. "That's what I'm saying," said Volke as he pulled his Baselard. Stefan nodded. He turned snuck over to the Sage. He looked across the corral to Volke, who was doing the same. Volke saw him and nodded. "Astra," whispered Stefan as he pulled his Vague Katti. In a fury of slashes, the Sage fell to the ground dead. At the exact same moment, Volke whispered, "Lethality." He slit the throat of the other Sage. Upon seeing the deaths of the two, the guards rushed out to kill the intruders. Volke and Stefan stood back to back with their weapons ready as the guards and Tashoria surrounded them.

As Stefan and Volke were doing their thing, Skylar's group took the long way around the city, in order to get to Izuka without being noticed. When they finally reached the platform, they were met by twenty more guards. "You must be the young Hatarian prince," said Izuka, "Did you come to see the fall of your nation?" "No," he said, "I came to see you suffer." "Who else is in your merry group," Izuka continued, "Why if it isn't Ashnard's true heir?" "What," said Skylar. A blade of wind flew past his head. Ludveck stood in front of Izuka as the wind harmlessly hit his armor. Skylar turned to see Soren with an Elwind tome opened. He realized that he wasn't the only one that was looking. "I'll explain later," said Soren, "Right now we have to focus on them." Tanith dismounted. "Oliver, Duke of Tanas," she said, "You are under arrest for treason against the will of the Empress." She pulled her Tempest Sword. Skylar pulled his Gurgurant. Ludveck grabbed Nailah and he, Oliver, and Izuka ran into the palace. Outside the door, there stood a Marshal with a Crimean shield wielding a Silver Greatlance. "If you want to save the Sub-Human," he said, "You have to go through me. I am Yeardly, Count Ludveck's trusted servant." The rest of the guards, also dressed as Crimean soldiers, formed up around him. "Soren," said Skylar, "New plan." "We split up," he replied, "Tanith, Skylar, Zeeva, and Akari, pursue them, and as much as I want to see Izuka's final breath, I'll stay here with Volug, Jill, and Kira and deal with these idiots." Skylar nodded. "You're not going anywhere," said Yeardly, "Attack." Volug launched himself at the Marshal and knocked him away from the door. "Thanks Volug," said Zeeva as she, Skylar, Tanith, and Akari rushed in.

When they got in, they saw the three enemies standing in a line with Nailah behind them. "I'll take Ludveck," said Skylar, "Akari, take Izuka, and Tanith, Oliver is all yours. Zeeva, try and get Nailah." They all nodded, and rushed into the fray. Skylar swung the Gurgurant, but the highly skilled Ludveck managed to block with his Tomahawk. He jumped backwards and threw the mighty axe. Skylar dodged it, but like a boomerang, the axe came back. Skylar dodged again. "Impressive," said Ludveck, "To bad that you are my enemy, I could use a sword like you. Tashoria doesn't even compare." Skylar swung the sword, but Ludveck blocked with his shield. Akari stood facing Izuka with her Valaura tome open. Izuka opened his Balberith tome and said, "I have no interest in fighting a little girl." "You'll see," she responded, "Valaura." From across the room, Oliver lifted a Ward staff and cast in on Izuka. The spell hit him, and he stood there unfazed. "Don't let your guard down," shouted Tanith as she swung the large sword. Oliver easily dodged. "Has the unending peace left you out of practice," he asked, "hmmm, Tanith?" "Out of practice," she said cynically, "I'll show you out of practice. Stun." She lifted the sword high. Her mount shot straight up and flipped in the air. When she leveled out, she struck Oliver with the sword. He fell to the ground, barely alive. "Die," shouted Skylar as he let loose with the Gurgurant. "Damn it," said Ludveck. "Corona," shouted Akari as she switched her Valaura tome for her Rexaura tome, "Rexaura." The enhanced magic hit Izuka and sent him flying. He landed on the ground beside Oliver and Ludveck. "What will we do," said Oliver, "There's no way we can win like this." "Calm yourself," said Izuka, "I always have a backup plan." He lifted his Rewarp staff and they were instantly warped to where Zeeva was trying to release the Queen.

Outside, Stefan and Volke were just finishing up the guards and walked over to Soren and the others who also just finished. "Tashoria is no longer a problem," said Stefan. "Neither is Yeardly," said Soren. "What about Izuka, Ludveck and Tanas," Volke inquired. "They're in the palace with Skylar, Zeeva, Tanith and Akari," Soren answered. "Maybe we should go in and say hi," said Stefan. "Can't," said Kira, "The door has been sealed with a very strong dark magic." "Light magic is needed, which means neither of us can break it," said Soren. "Well then," said Stefan, "I guess that we'll have to trust Skylar." "I just hope they all come out alright," said Kira.

The Tomahawk sliced through her skin with ease. To Skylar that instant lasted forever. "Zeeva," he shouted as he lifted his Gurgurant. He swung the massive sword in a downward arc. As Ludveck attempted to block it, the Tomahawk was thrown from his hands and he found himself unarmed. Skylar swung the blade again, this time splitting Ludveck's shield in two. As he was about to finish the traitorous Crimean lord, he was hit by the explosion of a Verrine spell. He was thrown back. Izuka tossed Ludveck a Silver Lance that was propped against the wall and said, "Finish the queen bitch now." Ludveck drew back the lance. Once again, to Skylar, time stopped. He glanced at his Gurgurant. It was too far away for him to reach it in time. He glanced at Akari and Tanith, both of whom were being assaulted by Purge and Fenrir spells from Oliver and Izuka. He glanced at Zeeva as she lay on the floor with her life's blood pouring out around her. Finally he glanced up at his sister's face. He noticed her warm smile, and a tear running down her cheek. "Goodbye little brother," she said. In the following second, the silver lance pierced her heart. "No," shouted Skylar as he jumped for his Gurgurant. He grabbed the sword and launched himself at Ludveck. His sword met the lance. "I guess no one told you," said the evil Count, "Lances beat swords." He pushed back, causing Skylar to stumble, and he quickly spun around, causing the blade on his lance to gash open the prince's stomach. "Goodbye your highness," said Ludveck as he turned toward Izuka and Oliver. "Looks like we're done here," said Izuka, "Even though I didn't get my Feral Ones. Oh well, there are more sub-humans in the world than wolves." He raised his Rewarp staff, and in an instant, the three enemies were gone.

The doors flew open and Stefan and the others rushed in to find Akari, struggling to heal an uncooperative Skylar, who was trying to crawl over to the corpses of the ones he trusted most. "No," said Stefan. Soren and Kira grabbed their staves and rushed to help. Jill dismounted, as did Tanith. Volke stood there in silence. Volug ran up the steps to his sister and his former queen. He fell to his knees, covered his sobbing face with his hands and said, "I failed. I couldn't protect them." Skylar crawled over beside him. "You aren't the weak one," he said, "I am. I vowed to save my sister and to protect the woman I loved, but I'm worthless." "Enough," said Stefan who walked over to them, "I trained you better than this. Death happens in war, and the only time you fail, is when you stop trying."

That night a funeral pyre was held for the fallen queen and Zeeva, and they were cremated. After that, Skylar addressed the remaining Hatarians. Following his address, he met with the group. "Izuka, Ludveck and Tanas are still out there," said Stefan, "They didn't get their Feral Ones, so you have to do your duty as King of Hatari and meet with the other monarchs to warn them.""My guess would be their next target is probably going to be Serenes," said Tanith, "Like I said before, Oliver has an obsession with Herons." "Before we decide anything," said Skylar, "I want to know what Izuka was talking about when he mentioned 'Ashnard's true heir.'" Stefan looked at Soren and said, "Well Soren, the secret's out. You might as well just come out and say it." "What's he talking about Soren," said Jill. "I get it," said Volke, "It makes sense. I just can't believe how I didn't see it before. Your resemblance to the Goldoan royals is uncanny." "What," said Tanith, "I'm confused." "Though most of you now know," said Soren, "I am Branded. For most of my life I didn't know who my parents were, nor did I really care. It wasn't until after we defeated Ashera that I found out. I am the son of the late King Ashnard Daein and Goldoa's princess Almedha." "What," said Tanith. "No way," said Akari and Kira simultaneously. Jill stared with an odd look on her face. "Up until now," Soren continued, "the only people on Tellius who knew are Stefan, Ike, my mother, and King Kurthnaga." "It makes sense now," said Skylar, "That's why you got offensive when I asked you about Ashnard's son. You're his son." "Yes," he said, "but I'm not proud of it. The only reason that I was born, was because my father wanted a super soldier with mixed blood. At first, I showed no signs of having any special abilities, so, thinking I was worthless, he sold me to some hag, who eventually sold me to a sage. At first, the sage thought that I was a spirit charmer, but eventually he found out that I was Branded. Even though he despised me, he felt that he needed to train an apprentice before he died. After he finally did die, I met Ike in Gallia. We were really young than. He was first person in the world that didn't hate me for what I was. Five years later, I joined the Greil Mercenaries. The rest you know. Now that that's over, let's get on with our plan."

"I think we should split into two groups and make a loop around the continent," said Stefan, "One group starts in Daein, the other in Serenes and Begnion." "Obviously," said Tanith, "I'll be with the group in Begnion, and Jill in Daein." "I want to be in the group that goes to Serenes," said Skylar, "I want to be the one that tells Rafiel." "Your Highness," said Volug, "With you gone, who will lead our country?" "Our Chancellor of course," said Skylar. "We don't have a Chancellor," said Volug. "Yes we do," said Skylar, "Volug, with the authority vested in me as king of Hatari, I name you Chancellor." "What," he said in protest. "Volug," Skylar said, "You have been by my sister's side longer than I've been alive. I don't know the first thing about ruling a country, but you do." "If that is what Your Highness wishes," he responded, "I will do everything in my power to lead our country to prosperity in your absence." "I know you will," said Skylar. "That was touching," said Volke, "but can we get back to our strategy?" Skylar nodded. "Right," said Stefan, "So far, we've decided that Skylar and Tanith are going to Serenes. Kira and Akari will go with them. Soren, Volke and I will join Jill in going to Daein." "Do I really have to go through Daein," asked Soren. "Would you rather go through Goldoa," asked Stefan. "Good point," Soren replied. "Anyway," said Stefan, "Skylar's group will head to Begnion, first stopping in Serenes, then Sienne. From there, you will charter a boat that will take you to Goldoa. After meeting with the Dragon King, make your way to the forests of Gallia. From there, we will meet up at Greil's Retreat. My group will start in Daein in Nevassa. From there we will head to Melior in Crimea and then to Greil's Retreat." "Why is our trip longer," asked Skylar. "Because our destination is the headquarters of the Greil Mercenaries," explained Soren, "Our main goal in these trips is to spread the word about Izuka and try to rally support."

After they finished packing, the two groups set out to their various destinations, not knowing what lay in their individual futures.

* * *

Thus ends part one.

Next: **Part 2: Growing Force**

Teaser: _Skylar turned to her. They stared into each others' eyes as the moonlight shined __in from above. She slowly leaned over to him and kissed him. Outside, a certain millennium old heron stood in vigil. "Take care, young king," he said silently. He turned and walked away._

Please review.


	7. Part 2: Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem or any of its characters save my OCs.

**Part 2: Growing Force**

**Prologue: Evil Named**

Skylar led his group around Lake Semper through the Dukedoms of Culbert and Persis. Finally they arrived in the Serenes forest. "Halt," said a hawk tribe laguz that was posted at the gates, "What is your purpose here Beorc?" "I have a message for the Heron Prince Rafiel," explained Skylar, "and I seek audience with the Hawk King Tibarn." "Who are you to ask for an audience with our king," said a tall dark feathered hawk that walked up. "Ulki," said Tanith. "Lady Tanith," said the hawk named as Ulki, "Do you bring word from the Empress." "No," she said, "but Rafiel and Tibarn will want to meet with him." "Who is he," Ulki persisted. "I am the newly crowned king of Hatari," Skylar explained. "What of Nailah," the hawk said, "did something happen?" "I would rather speak with your king," Skylar said. "Very well," said Ulki, "follow me."

He led them through the forest to the monolith in the center. "Welcome to the home of the combined bird tribes," he said. The area around the monolith was cleared of trees. The ground was carpeted with thick green grass. In the square, merchants peddled their wares and children played. Everyone had a pair of crisp wings of various clans: hawk and raven, even a young heron girl. "The royals are up ahead," said Ulki, "the only one absent today is King Lorazieh. Prince Rafiel and King Tibarn are there though. I wish to speak with Tanith, so you three may enter." Skylar nodded, and he, Akari, and Kira entered the monolithic palace. Ulki turned to Tanith and said, "Who are they really?" "He is Nailah's brother," she explained. "That means that he isn't beorc," he said, "and it's obvious that he isn't a wolf; no self respecting laguz would carry a sword." "He is branded," she said, "his and Nailah's mother passed when she gave birth to him, but Nailah raised him. The rest of his story is not for me to tell."

Inside the audience chamber in the bird king's palace, Skylar, Akari, and Kira, entered solemnly. Rafiel knew him as soon as he walked through the door. "Prince Skylar," he said as he stood up and ran toward them, "It's so good to see you my friend." "It is good to see you too," Skylar said, "If only the tidings I bring were better." "What do you mean," asked the white prince. "I'm sorry to interrupt," said the mighty hawk king, "who is our guest today?" "Oh yes," said Rafiel, "This is Hatari's Prince Skylar. He is Nailah's younger brother." "Prince Skylar," said the hawk, "as the King of the combined bird tribes, I welcome you to Serenes." "Thank you," Skylar started, "As I said to my dear friend Rafiel, I wish that my news was better. When Prince Rafiel introduced me, he was mistaken. I am no longer the Prince of Hatari." A look of confusion came upon Rafiel's face. "I am Hatari's king," Skylar continued. "What," said Rafiel. "Nailah's dead," he said. "What," said Tibarn. Even the raven king, who up until now seemed uninterested, got a concerned look on his face. "When," said Rafiel, "How?" "She was killed by a man named Ludveck," he said, "He is a former Crimean noble. He wasn't alone. He along with a man named Izuka, and a man named Oliver, all but destroyed Hatari." "Izuka," said Tibarn, "that monster is dead. I killed him with my own talons." "Volke the Assassin said the same thing," Skylar argued, "yet when he saw the bastard that destroyed my home he identified him as the same man." "Impossible," said the hawk king. "If that won't convince you that I'm telling the truth," said Skylar, "He destroyed Hatari using its own citizens. He poisoned the water with his Feral One elixir." "It is him then," the hawk king finally admitted. "I have a question about the other man you said," said the other male heron said, "Oliver." "You are Prince Reyson correct," Skylar said, "yes I was referring to Oliver Duke of Tanas." "That fat fool betrayed us again," said the raven king. "It was our mistake for trusting him Naesala," said Reyson. "It is because he is with them," Skylar explained, "that Tanith of the Holy Guard believes that Serenes may be their next target." "It is true," said Tibarn, "That man has a sick obsession with the heron royalty. He has tried to take both Reyson and Leanne as slaves." "If they are planning to attack," said Skylar, "They will probably send small recon units first." "Right," said the king, "Ulki, come in here." The door opened and the hawk from before entered, "you called your majesty." "Yes," Tibarn said, "I want you to keep an ear open and tell Janaff to keep his eyes peeled for anything that looks or sounds like a group of beorc." "Yes sir," Ulki said, "If I hear or if Janaff sees anything, you will be notified immediately." He turned and walked out the door. "If your official business is complete," said Tibarn, "Please join us at a feast tonight." "It would be my honor," said Skylar.

That night while the bird tribes entertained the new king, evil was brewing in Felirae. "Duke Ludveck your castle is amazing," said Oliver, "much more extravagant than my manor in Begnion. How do you keep it so clean?" "Slave labor of course," the duke answered, "There are many small border villages in Gallia. No one even notices when I go in and enslave one in the middle of the night." "You have laguz slaves," said Izuka interested, "may I turn some of them into Feral Ones?" "I'll tell you what," said the duke, "I'll let you have all 50 of the male slaves that I own, if you help me capture Crimea's throne." "After we destroy Serenes," said Oliver. "Do not worry about Serenes," said Ludveck, "You shall have your herons soon, and the rest are Feral Ones for you Izuka. Our forces are closing in." "Good," said a voice from behind them, "My plan for world dominion is almost complete." The three turned to look at their leader. At the throne in the audience chamber sat the late king of Daein, Ashnard. "After Crimea and Gallia fall," Ashnard continued, "I will personally take Daein back from that silver haired bitch. After that only Goldoa will stand in my way." A sinister smile crept onto his lips. "Soon"

* * *

I give you Part 2. Please review.


	8. Part 2: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, just my OCs

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Target Serenes**

The morning after the feast came fast. Skylar awoke to find himself in a large tent. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and pulled on his equipment. He walked outside and collided with a hawk girl around his age. "Watch where you're going damn it," she said. Then she saw who he was, "I'm sorry Your Highness, please don't kill me." "No harm done," he said, "It was my fought though. I should have paid more attention to where I was going." "Okay," she said cheerfully, "my father sent me to get you anyway." "Your father," said Skylar questioningly. "Yeah," she said, "You know. Big green hawk. Hero in the war against the goddess. The king." "Your Tibarn's daughter," he said. "Wow," she said, "You must have had too much to drink last night. We'll blame the hangover for your amnesia. I am Gavinia, princess of the hawk clan." "Who else did I meet last night," said Skylar, "Refresh my memory." "Fine," she said, "The feast started out with you talking to father. Then he introduced you to King Lorazieh. Then, Naesala brought out the wine. After you drank a whole barrel yourself, you passed out." "Damn it," he said, "So much for me being a diplomat." "Don't worry about it," she said, "Truthfully, my father passed out long before you did. Anyway, we'd better get moving, father is expecting you." He nodded and she led the way.

Akari and Kira were already at the palace before the above scene took place. "So much for Skylar being a diplomat," said Kira, "He got drunk and passed out in front of the entire bird tribe." "You have to admit," said Akari, "It was funny." "But it doesn't exactly help our cause," her brother responded. As they were talking, Princess Leanne walked over to them. "Good morning to our guests," she said, "How do you like Serenes?" "The forest is beautiful," said Akari, "To me this feels like home." "I was meaning to ask you," Leanne started, "Are the two of you branded?" "Yes," said Kira sharply. "I'm sorry if the question bothered you," she said. "No," said Akari, "It's just that usually when someone, beorc or laguz, finds out what we are… It just doesn't turn out too good." "Well," she said, "we in the heron clan can read peoples' hearts, and I could tell that you were uncomfortable here. I want to ask you some more questions, but if I make you feel too uncomfortable, I'll stop. Which laguz clan are you from?" "We are twins," said Kira, "but the laguz blood that is prevalent in us is different. In Akari, the Heron blood is prevalent. In me, it's Raven blood." "Were your parents both beorc," Leanne asked. "We never knew our father," Akari answered, "but I can vaguely remember our mother. She was a Heron clan laguz. She looked a lot like you." "What," said Reyson, who happened to walk past, "Did you just say that your mother was a Heron?" "Yes," said Kira, "she did, and yes, she was." Leanne looked at Reyson. "What was your mother's name," Leanne asked. "I can't remember," said Akari. "Do you remember anything about where you were," Reyson said anxiously. "I remember priests," said Kira, "a big man that carried a large sword and his wife, a woman with blue hair." "How old are you," said Naesala who was also eavesdropping. "Nineteen." "Impossible," said Naesala. "Not impossible," said Leanne, "improbable." "To think," said Reyson, "She had children." "I'm confused," said Akari. "Are you going to share your disbelief with us or make us guess," said Kira. "I'm sorry," said Leanne, "It's just that, there is a high probability that your mother was our eldest sister." "Which means…," said Kira. "Which means that you two are members of the Serenes royal family," said Reyson. "How do you know that your sister was our mother," asked Akari. "After the Serenes Massacre 29 years ago," started Reyson, "Our older sister, Lillia, was captured by Daein's Mad King Ashnard. His plan was to force her to release Yune from Lehran's Medallion. She escaped and hid in a Daein monastery, where she was cared for by a woman named Elena and her husband Gawain. She was later recaptured and killed by Ashnard." "So," said Kira, "you don't know who our father is." "We didn't even know that Lillia was pregnant," said Leanne, "but this is wonderful. We must introduce you to father." "You mean King Lorazieh," said Akari. She looked at her brother. "I guess we could," said Kira. Reyson nodded, "Don't worry, the heron clan is very accepting of those with the brand, especially family. Come with me." He turned and led them to the front of the hall to meet their grandfather.

Skylar and Gavinia walked into the palace in time to see a large crowd gathered around the throne area. "I wonder what's going on," he said. "Well," said his companion, "King Lorazieh is present today. It's the first time he's been well enough to come to the hall in over three months." "I don't think that's it," he said, "Even King Tibarn and the other royals are there." "We'd better check it out then," she responded. They walked over to see King Lorazieh embracing Akari and Kira with tears in his eyes. "Confused," asked Gavinia. "Very," Skylar said. He turned to King Tibarn and said, "What's going on?" "Your companions are Lorazieh's grandchildren," he said. "What," said Skylar shocked, "When did that happen?" "Leanne asked them about their parents," Tibarn explained, "After their life story, her and Reyson came to the conclusion that their mother is the late Princess Lillia. Right now he is officially making them Prince and Princess of Serenes in their mother's memory. Aside from that, come, join me at the table." He turned and headed towards the head table. Skylar and Gavinia followed. A few minutes later, Akari and Kira walked over to them and sat. The food was brought out and everyone ate their fill.

As everyone was enjoying themselves, a sinister force was closing in on the tranquil forest. "It looks like a storm brewing," said Janaff. "Yes," responded Ulki, "The wind is making it hard for me to hear." Behind him a twig snapped. He turned to see a quick flash of white. "Young princess," he said, "What are you doing out here?" "I wanted to see what Mr. Ulki was doing," said the three year old heron. "Ulki down," shouted Janaff. Ulki pushed the princess down as an arrow shot past. Janaff shifted and flew towards the source. "Go back to the palace and tell your father that we're under attack," Ulki said. She turned and ran toward the palace. Ulki turned and shifted and followed Janaff.

"Mommy, Daddy," shouted the young Heron as she ran into the hall. Leanne and Naesala stood up and ran over to her. "What's wrong Lily," said Leanne. "Someone shot an arrow at Mr. Ulki." Tibarn stood up and said, "Guards, prepare for attack." Skylar, Akari, Kira, and Tanith pulled their weapons. All of the male hawks and ravens in the room ran out and shifted, as did Gavinia. Once outside, Ulki and Janaff flew over. "King Tibarn," said Ulki, "I've never seen anything like them before. They aren't normal." "What are you talking about," asked the hawk king. At that a large centaur-like creature carrying a huge axe burst through the trees. "Shit," said Skylar as he swung the Gurgurant. The weapons clashed. He lunged and shouted, "Aether." In a fury of slashes the monster fell to the ground. "Wow," said Gavinia, "He's good." "What the hell is it," said Kira. The trees parted again as three more ran out. "Shit," said Gavinia, "Tear." She flew into one and tore at it with her Talons. "Rexaura," shouted Akari, and a monster was consumed with light. "Balberith," said Kira, and the last one fell in darkness. "Damn," said Akari, "Those things are strong." "More are coming," said Ulki. This time when the trees parted, a pack of dog-like creatures emerged. "Stop them," shouted Tibarn as he, Naesala, and all of the other birds, flew into battle. The last creature that came through the trees was similar to the first, only larger and wielding a Double Bow. The beast fired an arrow toward the hawk princess. "Gavinia watch out," said Skylar as he jumped and pulled Gavinia down with himself. "Creiddylad." A huge ball of light appeared and engulfed the monster. Out of the light stepped a tall, long black-haired, man with dark grey wings, carrying a light tome, wearing colorful priests' robes. "Lord Lehran," said Gavinia. "Princess Gavinia," said the man, "It's good to see you." "What brings you to our humble home," asked Tibarn. "King Tibarn," said Lehran, "A pleasure as always. I am merely here as a guide for the empress." From behind him stepped an 18 year old girl with violet hair, followed by a green tiger, a female raven, and a boy with orange hair. "Hello King Tibarn," she said. "Welcome to Serenes," said Tibarn, "Empress Sanaki."

In the hall, the bird tribe royals, Lehran, Sanaki, the orange haired boy, the tiger, the female raven, Gavinia, and Skylar's group, sat around a table in the war room. "Does anyone have any idea what those things were," Tibarn asked. "I have been on this world for over 1200 years," said Lehran, "and I have never seen anything like that. When we return to Sienne, I'll go to the Tower of Guidance and speak with Ashunera." "What do you think about all of this," said Rafiel to Skylar, "You warned us of an impending attack." "I thought that the attack would be led by Ludveck or Izuka," he replied, "Not a horde of unknown monsters." "Who exactly are you," asked the empress. "I am Skylar," he replied, "King of Hatari." He related to her the tale of his sister's death and their current mission. "If that is the case you will need help," said Tibarn. "I'll go with them," said Gavinia. "No," said Tibarn, "Janaff or Ulki will represent the hawk clan." "My sight is better than Janaff's," she argued, "and my hearing is better Ulki's." "That may be true," said Tibarn, "but I will not let my daughter in such a dangerous situation." "I managed to take down one of those half-horse things myself," she said, "I'm not a little girl anymore. I am a Phoenician Princess. When I meet the enemy, I will show them the power of the hawk clan." "Very well," said Tibarn. "There aren't many capable ravens," said Naesala, "except for me, and I'm not sending Nealuchi. Even though the senile fool would argue it, he's too old for battle." "I'll go with him," said the raven girl that until this point remained silent. "Vika," said orange-haired boy. "If the raven clan needs a representative," she said, "I'll gladly go." "Well," said the boy, "If Vika is going, then I'll go too. The name's Tormod by the way." "Young one," said the tiger, "I will go as well." "Muarim," said Tormod, "You can't. You're a Begnion official." "He's right Muarim," said Sanaki, "You're needed in Sienne." She turned toward Tanith. "So are you," she said. "Yes Empress," Tanith said bowing. "Quit bowing," Sanaki said, "if you must bow, then just bow your head." "Yes Empress," she responded, again bowing. Sanaki sighed. "I'll go with you too," said Rafiel to Skylar. "Rafiel," said Skylar, "No. I don't want to put you in danger." "It doesn't matter what you say," the heron responded, "You are one of my dearest friends, and I will stand by you as I stood beside your sister." "Thank you," said Skylar.

After the war meeting, Skylar headed back to his tent. As he lay on his bed, he stared through the skylight in the roof of his tent. "Excuse me," said a light voice from his tent's flap. He looked up to see Sanaki standing there. "Yes Empress," he said. "May I talk to you for a while," she asked as she stepped in. "Sure," he said as he sat up. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. "What did you want to talk about," he asked. "I just wanted to get to know you better," she said. "What do you want to know," he asked. "You," she said, "Everything about you. Your life, your past." "If you say so," he said. He told her about his entire past from the death of his mother to the death of Zeeva. "I'm sorry if I made you remember something you didn't want to," she said. "It's okay," he said, "How about you? What's your life story?" She told him about her grandmother Misaha and that she was raised by Sephiran. "Who's Sephiran," asked he asked. "Oh yeah," she said, "You know him as Lehran. Before the battle against the goddess, he went by the name Sephiran." "Oh," said Skylar. She continued her story up to the present. She lay back on his bed. "The sky is beautiful tonight," she said, "When I was younger, I used to sneak out of my room in Mainal Cathedral and sit on the balcony and stare at the stars. Sephiran used to get so angry." "My sister was like that," said Skylar, "I used to stare at the sky all the time. There was an old cave near the palace. I used to go there when no one was looking. In the deepest chamber, there was a moon dial. Used to climb out through the opening in the cave roof and sit there just looking. I spent hours like that. Eventually, Nailah came looking for me. It was hard to really run away since everyone that actually wanted to find me was a wolf." "Even now," said Sanaki, "I could just stare at the night sky for hours." "Me too," said Skylar. They laid there for a few minutes just looking up. She turned her head and looked at him. He turned to her. They stared into each others' eyes as the moonlight shined in from above . She slowly leaned over to him and kissed him. Outside, a certain millennium old heron stood in vigil. "Take care, young king," he said silently. He turned and walked away.

* * *

If you don't like lemons, skip the next two paragraphs

* * *

Their kiss quickly grew. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She ran her fingers through his hair. Skylar rolled over to his back and she straddled him. She lay on him as she deepened the kiss. He continued to kiss her as he moved his lips to her neck. She let out a light moan in pleasure. His right hand moved to her shoulder. He pulled off the top layer of her clothes. She lay there in only her white full body dress. He removed his top layer of armor. He reached and slid the strap of her dress down her shoulder. He resumed kissing her neck and her nape. She sat up and the dress slid down revealing her bare breasts. He lay her down kept kissing her. She reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. He moved down to her breasts, and she let out another moan as he circled her nipple with his tongue. He took her other breast in his hand. Her breathing grew heavier. He continued moving south to her stomach and navel. She shivered as his lips touched her skin. He pulled her dress down the rest of the way, to reveal a pair of lavender lace panties, drenched in her juices. He ran his finger across the outer surface of the panties, and she let out a slight whimper. He pulled down her panties. He kissed her lips once more, while his hand teased her womanhood. Behind his lips she moaned in pure ecstasy. He slowly slid his finger into her awaiting womanhood, until he reached certain wall. He pulled out. "We have to stop," he said. "What," she said, "Why?" "You're still a virgin," he said, "I don't want to be the one that takes your innocence." "Please," she said, "This is the reason I came to your tent. I want to be deflowered by you. There aren't any men in Sienne that I would actually want to make love to. Aside from all of the crooked senators, there's Sephiran, Muarim and Tormod. Sephiran is like a father to me. Muarim is…Muarim. Tormod…I'd rather not go there right now." "So why me," he asked. "As soon as I saw you," she said, "I knew you would be the one." "The one," he said skeptically. "Yes the one," she said, "Even though I know it's a little cliché, it was love at first sight."

She leaned forward and kissed him again. "Just indulge me tonight," she said, "after that it's your choice." She pushed him down and lay on top of him. She kissed him hard on the lips. She moved her lips around his neck to his nape. She took a quick nibble of his earlobe. She whispered, "Take me." At that he flipped her over. He pulled off his pants and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly rubbed the tip of his throbbing member along her luscious folds. He slid the tip in and was about to thrust his hips when… "Empress Sanaki," shouted Tanith from outside. "God damn it," said Sanaki, "I have to go." She stood up and grabbed her clothes, as did he. "I'll go out and stall her while you slip out the back," Skylar said. "Thank you," she said as she leaned up and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Go," he said. She nodded as she pulled her dress back on and headed out the back. Skylar walked out of his tent. "Tanith," he said, "Why are you making so much noise?" "Lady Sanaki isn't in her tent," she said. "She was here earlier," he said, "We were talking. She left a little while ago. You just missed her in fact." "Just talking," she said, "It better would have been because if there is one strand of her hair out of place, you will meet the point of my spear." "Tanith," shouted Sanaki who came up behind her, "Where have you been? I thought you were standing guard, but when I got back to my tent you were gone." "I was looking for Your Eminence," she stammered. "I'm right here," she said, "Now return to your post." "Yes Your Eminence," said Tanith as she rushed off. Sanaki waited for Tanith to round the corner before turning to Skylar and kissing him again. She turned and headed back to her tent. Skylar looked up at the sky.

* * *

The next morning, Skylar and his newly formed army and Sanaki's followers stood outside of the gate. Tibarn, Naesala, Leanne, and Reyson were also there. Skylar was wearing his royal garb emblazoned with the Hatarian crest. Akari and Kira now wore the Serenes crest on their robes. "Good luck in your travels," said Sanaki with a slight blush, "I'm glad that I met you King Skylar." "Likewise," he said. "We will stay on the lookout for those enemies," said Tibarn, "They won't take this forest easily." "Good luck to all of you," said Leanne. "Don't die okay," said Naesala. Reyson walked over to the twins and said, "As you fight, do so in your mother's honor." They nodded. "Once I speak with the goddess," said Lehran, "I'll send word to you." "Thank you Lehran," said Skylar. He turned to his team and said, "Let's go." They began walking towards the nearest port town. Sanaki's group began the trek back to Sienne.

At castle Felirae, Oliver was throwing a tantrum. "What do mean they failed," he said angrily, "You told me that your creatures were sure to win" "The enemy is stronger than I expected," said Izuka. "A minor setback," said Ashnard, "We will still destroy Serenes and Begnion." "Where shall we attack next," asked Ludveck. "Send some monsters into Daein for the silver-haired bitch to play with," said Ashnard.


	9. Part 2: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story and the OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Siege at Nevassa**

"It is good to see you again Sir Stefan," said the silver-haired queen of Daein. "Likewise, Priestess of Dawn," said Stefan bowing. "What brings you to Nevassa," she asked. "News," said Stefan, "terrible news, unfortunately." "What happened," said Sothe. "Queen Nailah of Hatari was killed," said Soren. "What," said Macaiah, "When? How? By who?" "This is the most disturbing part of the news," said Jill, "You might want to gather the Dawn Brigade for this." Macaiah nodded.

A half an hour later, Stefan, Soren and Volke were sitting in the war room with the Dawn Brigade: Macaiah, Sothe, Edward, Nolan, Leonardo, Laura, Aran, Illyana, Fiona, Tauroneo, Jill, Zihark, and Pelleas. "How could someone like Queen Nailah die," asked Edward. "She was extremely powerful," said Leonardo. "Who did it," asked Macaiah. "Nailah's killer is someone that you all know well," said Stefan. "He is the Summoner Izuka," said Soren. "Impossible," said Pelleas, "I was in the Hawk Army. I saw Tibarn deliver the final blow." "Is it true Jill," asked Zihark, "Was it really Izuka?" She nodded. "He wasn't alone," said Volke, "He was teamed up with a Crimean Rebel named Ludveck and a Begnion Senator, Oliver Duke of Tanas." "That fat windbag," said Sothe. "Wasn't he on our side when we fought Ashera," asked Edward. "Only because the herons were on our side," said Stefan. "Does Sanaki know," asked Macaiah. "Our compatriot, Hatari's new king, Skylar, went to Begnion," explained Stefan, "So I'm sure your sister knows." "Do you know their motive for attacking Hatari," asked Sothe. "We're not sure," said Volke, "My first guess would be because it's secluded, and Izuka wanted to raise an army of Feral Ones." "What does this have to do with us," Aran asked. "Aran," said Laura sternly. "I'm serious," he said, "Does this actually have anything to do with the Dawn Brigade?" "Nailah was our friend," said Laura. "Yeah," he said, "It sucks that she died, but we can't do anything about it." "This has everything to do with us," said Sothe, "We trusted Izuka for however brief a moment. This means that Daein is a possible target." "It's getting late," said Macaiah, "I think that we should continue this in the morning." "I agree," said Stefan. "You're all welcome to stay in the keep," Macaiah said. "Thank you," Stefan said.

As the Dawn Brigade and Stefan's Army slept, dark forces were gathering outside the keep. "Macaiah," said Sothe as he walked out to the balcony, "What are you doing up? You need just as much sleep as the rest of us." He wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head back onto his chest and said, "I know, but something feels wrong." "A premonition," asked Sothe. "No," she responded, "just a feeling." "I'm sure everything will be fine," he said. He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Macaiah," he said, "and no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you." "I know," she said as she kissed him, "Let's go to bed." He smiled as she walked past him. "Whatever you say, my Queen." As he turned, an arrow shot past his head. He pulled the knife he was carrying and sliced another arrow out of the air. "Macaiah," he shouted, "Rally the guards, we're under attack." She nodded and rushed into the castle. Sothe turned and jumped over the balcony and landed on his feet with his daggers drawn. "What the hell," he said upon seeing an army of the walking dead. "Any Idea what they are," asked Volke who suddenly appeared. "None what so ever."

Macaiah rushed through the keep waking up the Dawn Brigade. "We're under attack," she shouted. Edward, Nolan, and Leonardo rushed by her carrying their legendary weapons, Caladbolg, Tarvos, and Lughnasadh. "Get to safety Macaiah," shouted Nolan, "We'll handle it." He kept running. She nodded. She continued her course through the keep, waking Aran, Laura, and Jill. When she got to the room that Stefan was staying in, she found it empty. "Sir Stefan," she called, "Are you here?" She was answered with a growl. She turned to see two dog-like monsters. "What the…," she said as she backed up. She soon found herself in a corner. "Why didn't I carry a tome with me," she said half-panicked. One of the beasts lunged at her. It was met by a blade. Stefan stepped out of the shadows. "I don't suppose you know what these are," he said. She shook her head. He cleaved the beast in half. He jumped and brought the sword down on the other one. "Whatever they are," he said, "They've breached this far. You should head to the center fortification." He handed her a Shine tome. "I'll go out and pull everyone back to join you." He turned to head out the door and down the hallway. She turned and headed the other direction.

The brave warriors were inside the center fortifications of the Daein Keep. The doors were barricaded with Aran, Nolan, Edward, Zihark, Tauroneo and Stefan standing at the ready in case it didn't hold. Behind them stood Leonardo, Soren, Ilyana, and Pelleas, bow drawn and tomes open, also at the ready. Macaiah and Laura stood back with Sothe and Volke standing guard beside them. Jill and Fiona stood on their mounts, ready to move at a moment's notice. "The room is sealed tight," said Sothe. "And the citizens," asked Macaiah. "They're in the shelters below us with the castle guard," said Nolan, "The entrance is behind you. They were given the strict order not to open the doors for any reason." There came a loud bang from the door. "Get ready," said Stefan, "They're coming." Another bang. The doors blew open and in stormed the ravenous beasts. Stefan swung his blade and decapitated three of the creatures. Zihark and Edward followed suit. Aran and Tauroneo took their turns impaling the monsters with their Silver Lances, and Nolan cleaved through any enemy that came in range of Tarvos. From behind the main line, the three Archsages cast their strongest magic, Rexcalibur from Soren, Rexbolt from Ilyana, and Balberith from Pelleas while Leonardo fired arrow after arrow from Lughnasadh. Volke and Sothe stood by Macaiah and Laura, slashing anything that managed to break the front line. An Entombed lifted its claw and knocked over Sothe. Volke launched at it, but he was also knocked aside. The corpse turned toward Macaiah. It raised its claw. From out of nowhere, a woman, dressed in blue, jumped down from the ceiling and landed with a Silver Dagger. "Bane," she said as she thrust the dagger and destroyed the living dead. "Aren't you," started Macaiah. "Heather," said the woman, "it's good to see you again Queen Macaiah." "How did you get in," asked Sothe. "Please," she responded, "Nothing can keep the great thief Heather out of a sealed room."

The battle raged on for hours. Finally, after ten hours of intense nonstop fighting, the Dawn Brigade won. "Thank you for your help," said Macaiah to Stefan's team and Heather. "If these things are what you're up against," said Sothe, "You're going to need more help." Jill turned to Macaiah and said, "I'd like stay with them and offer my axe." "Whatever you want," said Macaiah. "I think I'll go with them," said Heather, "If you're heading to Crimea. I have business there." "Allow me to lend you my lance and my shield," said Tauroneo. "It wouldn't hurt for you to have a mounted unit either," said Fiona. "Very well," said Stefan, "Thanks for the help. We should probably get moving soon."

* * *

Please review


	10. Part 2: Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but the OCs and the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Here There Be Dragons**

"Izuka my friend," said Ashnard, "Let us go and visit some old friends." "Sire," said Izuka, "Don't you think we should keep your existence a secret for now." "Nonsense," said the late king, "I'm sure my love Almedha and my ex-strategist Ena would be happy to see me." "You don't mean," said Izuka. "But I do," said Ashnard, "Let us to Goldoa go. What better place for you to get your Feral Ones?" "True," said Izuka, "Dragons succumb nicely to my elixir. Very well." Izuka raised his Rewarp staff.

"Thank you for your hospitality King Kurthnaga," said Skylar. "It was nice to meet you King Skylar," said Kurth. Skylar and company had made it to Goldoa without any problems. He met with King Kurth and his trusted advisers, Nasir, Gareth and Ena. After explaining to them the situation, King Kurthnaga promised that if the time of war came, Goldoa would side with Hatari. "Shall we throw a feast to commemorate our treaty," said Kurth. "That's not necessary Your Highness," said Skylar. "You're just afraid that you'll get drunk and pass out again," said Gavinia. Akari snickered in the background. Kira rolled his eyes. "That's not why," said Skylar, "It's just that we still have a long journey until we reach Crimea, and all of the fighting and feasting has put us behind schedule." "He is telling the truth," said Kira, "At this rate, Stefan's group will reach Greil Headquarters before us." "At least rest in our castle tonight," said the Dragon King. "The ship voyage was tiring," said Rafiel, "and if the enemy attacks us on the road to Gallia, and we're tired, we won't stand a chance." "Very well," said Skylar, "We accept your invitation." "Good," said the king, "I'll have rooms prepared for you."

Twilight set on Goldoa and Skylar's army was settling in for the night. Outside, Kurth was playing with his baby nephew, Rajaion with Nasir and Ena. Gareth stood at attention as though anticipating an attack. A strong wind gust suddenly hit them. "Where did this wind come from," asked Ena. "It seems like a storm," Nasir said as he turned toward the king, "Perhaps we should retreat back to the castle." "Why leave now Nasir," said a sinister voice behind them. "I know that voice," said Ena, "But it's impossible." Ashnard stepped out of the trees, followed by Izuka and a horde of monsters, "Oh it's very possible." Ena scooped up baby Rajaion. "How are you alive," she said angrily. "You don't seem so happy to see me," he said. He glanced at the baby in her arms. "Is that your child," he asked, "It's too bad the Rajaion isn't here to see him." "Enough," roared Nasir as he shifted into a White Dragon, "I don't know how you are alive Ashnard, but you won't be for long." Gareth and Kurthnaga also shifted. "Ena take Rajaion into the castle and get Skylar," said the King. "So you named him after his dead father," said the twisted former king, "Isn't that sweet." "Ena go," said Nasir. She nodded and ran into the castle.

Ena ran straight to Skylar's room and banged on the door. Skylar walked out and said, "What's wrong?" "We're under attack," she said. "Right," said Skylar, "I'll get the rest, you get Rajaion to safety." "Wait," she said, "That's not all; the one that's leading them is Ashnard." "What," said Skylar, "How is that possible?" "I don't know," she said, "But it's him. I would never forget the man that killed my fiancé." Skylar picked up the Gurgurant. "Right," he said, "Get to safety. We'll help the king." She nodded and ran toward the inner chambers.

When she got there, Ena found her late fiancé's sister, Almedha. "Lady Almedha," she said. "What is wrong Ena," she asked worriedly, "Has something happened?" "Yes," she said, "We're under attack. Could you watch Rajaion? I'm going to go back to the battle." "Of course," she said as Ena handed her the baby, "Who is attacking?" "I don't know how it's possible," she said, "But it's Ashnard." "What," said the Ashnard's former lover, "Ashnard's alive? How?" "I don't know," said Ena, "but Kurth, Gareth and Grandfather are fighting him now, and they need help." Almedha nodded. Ena turned and ran back towards the doors. "He's actually alive," said Almedha as a tear ran down her cheek.

Skylar gathered the rest of his team and rushed outside to see Nasir and Gareth surrounded by monsters and Ashnard standing over Kurth with a sword. "It really is him," said Tormod, "I'll never forget that maniac." Skylar ran out and swung his sword at the mad king. Ashnard blocked. "I believe that sword belongs to me boy," he said. "Not anymore," Skylar said as he swung the sword again. Again, Ashnard blocked. "That sword is too much for a commoner like you," he said. "Who's a commoner," said Skylar, "I am Skylar, king of the desert country of Hatari." "Hatari," said Ashnard, "Hahahahahah. You're the king of Hatari. Perhaps that sword is rightfully yours." "What," said Skylar.

They were interrupted by a red flame. Ena flew past and crashed into Ashnard, full force. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," said Kira. "She's pissed," said Akari. "Akari, Kira, go after Izuka," said Skylar, "The rest of you, help Gareth and Nasir. I'll help Ena and Kurth." They all nodded and went their separate ways. Skylar rushed at the evil king with Gurgurant. Kurth let loose a huge black flame and Ena shot another stream of red flame. Ashnard dodged all three attacks. "Aether," the mad king shouted. "Aether," shouted Skylar. They both rushed in and their blades clashed. To everyone watching, it looked like a blur. Sparks flew and the sound of metal against metal filled the air.

"Ashnard," shouted a woman's voice. Everyone turned their heads to see Almedha holding baby Rajaion standing at the castle door. "Sister," shouted Kurth, "What are you doing? Go back inside." "Out of my way boy," said Ashnard as he smacked Skylar with the broad side of his sword. He began walking over to his former lover. Tormod launched a fireball at him, but he sidestepped and smacked Tormod like he did Skylar. Gavinia and Vika charged him from opposite sides, but he stopped and they collided with each other. He stepped over them. Akari and Kira both launched magic at him but again he stopped, and the spells collided, canceling each other out. Finally, he reached his queen. "Ashnard my love," she said, "Is it really you?" "Of course my dear," he said as he lifted her chin to kiss. "I have wonderful news," she said, "Our son, I've found him." "Our son," he said surprised. "Yes my love," she said, "He is one of the strongest mages on Tellius. He is the tactician for the Greil Mercenaries." "The Greil Mercenaries," he said, "You mean to tell me that our son is that green-haired brat that follows the blue-haired whelp around." "Yes," she said. "He just completely trashed your son," said Skylar, "And you're still obsessed with him." She ignored him. "My love," she said, "Now that you're back, we can be together forever." A smile crept onto his lips. "Do you actually think that I could love a sub-human," he said, "Your ignorance is your downfall." He lifted his sword and thrust it through her. He lifted the baby from her arms before he pulled back his sword. "Sister," shouted Kurth. "Rajaion," shouted Ena. Ashnard turned to Almedha, who was still alive. "You weren't the only sub-human that I planted my seed in," he said, "The only reason for our 'love' was that I wanted an army of branded. I knew that those with the brand were superior in skill to Beorc and in intelligence to Laguz. My seed was planted in the heron princess after she refused to release the dark god." "What," said Kira. "Then that means…," said Akari. "I also planted my seed in the Hatarian queen that I held captive," he said, "but she escaped." "No," said Skylar, "I won't believe it. I'll never believe that you're my father." A crooked smile crept onto Ashnard's lips. "I figured that that's how you were able to wield that sword," he said, "Only those with the royal blood of Daein are able." Skylar tightened his grip on Gurgurant. "Hold up Skylar," said Kira, "we want a piece of that bastard too." "I can't believe that you'd do that to the mother of your children," said Akari, "I shudder to think that you could even possibly be our father." "You're my children with Lillia," he said, "It's just one big family reunion. I suppose that you all want to kill me right now. I also guess that the only reason that you haven't tried is because of my innocent hostage here."

He looked down at the sleeping babe. "He really does look like his father," he said, "You should be so proud Ena." "Release my child," she said as shifted back to her human form, "please." "Ena," said Nasir. "Do you actually think that you'll get anywhere by begging," Ashnard said snidely. Skylar looked at Akari and mouthed the word "light." She nodded. She slowly pulled her Light tome, the weakest magic she had. "Hey dad," she said. Ashnard turned to her and said, "What?" "Light," she said. Ashnard raised his hand to block the brightness. Skylar took that brief opportunity to dash over and steal the baby from his arm. "Now," Skylar shouted. "Flare," said Tormod, "Rexflame." "Flare," said Kira, "Balberith." "Corona," said Akari, "Rexaura." The three spells hit him head on. "Tear," shouted Vika and Gavinia at the same time. The swooped in and attacked him with everything they had. "Ire," shouted all four dragons. Red, white and black flames erupted from their mouths and engulfed the evil king. "Aether," said Skylar. With Rajaion still in his arms, he rushed the king and slashed with Gurgurant. Ashnard fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. "Izuka," he said. "Yes sire," said Izuka, "Rewarp." Ashnard warped to Izuka's side. "You may have bested me this time," he said, "But the next time we meet, you will all die." "Rewarp," said Izuka, and he and Mad King Ashnard vanished.

Kurth ran over to his sister. Akari, Kira, and Tormod followed with staves. Kira and Tormod lifted their Recover staves while Akari lifted an extremely large ornamental staff. "What's that," asked Kira. "A Matrona staff," she responded. "That is the most powerful staff in existence," said Tormod, "Where'd you get it?" "Lehran gave it to me," she said as she lifted it, "Matrona." Almedha began glowing. "Not only will it heal her completely," said Akari, "It'll also raise her biorhythm to its peak." Almedha opened her eyes. "Sister," said Kurth as he hugged her. Skylar wiped a tear from his eye. Ena walked over to him and said, "Are you okay?" "Hm," he said, "Yeah. Oh, this is yours isn't it?" He handed her back Rajaion. "Thank you for saving him," she said. "No problem," he said, "Ashnard will still pay for what he's done and for the pain he's caused." "That's a promise," said Kira. "Even if he is our father," said Akari. "Since Ashnard is a powerful enemy," said Kurth, "I would like to lend you Goldoa's strength. Nasir accompany them." "Yes sire," he said. He turned to Skylar, "Thank you for saving my grandson. He was the first dragon born in over a hundred years. I hope to serve your cause well." "I'm sure you will," said Skylar. He turned to King Kurthnaga, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to leave for Gallia soon. Now that we know that Ashnard is involved, everything became more complicated. Plus, I'm sure Stefan doesn't know yet, so I want to get to Greil Headquarters soon." "Very well," said Kurth, "Good luck." Skylar turned to his team, "Let's go." And they made their way to Gallia.

* * *

Please review


	11. Part 2: Chapter 4: Part 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are my OCs

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Crimea's Unrest **

**Part 1**

Stefan and company were making their way through western Daein to the Oribes Bridge. "The bridge shouldn't be too much further," said Volke. "I'm shocked it's still standing," said Jill, "Do you know how many battles have take place on that bridge." They rounded the base of the mountain, and the bridge came into view. "Looks like there's going to be another one," said Soren. Positioned at intervals on the bridge were soldiers in Crimean armor. "The only question," said Stefan, "is whether they're loyalists or Ludveck's rebels." "I guess we'll find out," said Volke. They walked up to them. "Halt," said the soldier closest to them, "What business do you have in Crimea?" "We're here to meet your master," Volke said. The soldier looked back to his comrades and they shrugged. He turned around, "The queen did mention guests," he said, "Go ahead." "I have two pieces of news for you," said Soren as he pulled out his Tornado tome, "First of all, lying to me is a waste of time. The other is that the queen wasn't expecting us." The soldier lifted his javelin, but before it left his hand, Jill's Short Axe flew over and decapitated him. Stefan jumped in with his Vague Katti and Volke with his Peshkatz. Fiona lobbed her javelin while Tauroneo threw his Spear. Soren left loose with his Tornado spell on the last three. "To answer your earlier question Jill, Three," said Soren, "There have been three battles on Oribes Bridge."

Enemies flooded the bridge again. "Damn it," said Fiona, "Where do they come from?" "They are Crimean rebels," said Heather, "and this is Crimea." "I underestimated the strength of the rebellion," said Soren. Suddenly, arrows rained down on the traitorous troops. Stefan turned to the other end of the bridge and saw a Silver Knight wielding Double Bow and a Bow Paladin wielding a Silver Longbow. From behind them came two Gold Knights, a Silver Knight, a Seraph Knight, two Archsages, and a Sentinel. "The Crimean Royal Knights," said Volke, "Right on time." "Wait," said Soren, "They did know we were coming?" "I sent a message to my Crimean contact," said Volke, "I told them that I heard rumors of a rebellion and that the enemy knew that I knew." Soren turned to Jill, "Four battles on the bridge."

After the enemies were felled, the male Archsage walked over to them. "Sir Fireman," he said, "It's so good to see you again." "Likewise Count Bastian of Fayre," said Volke. "What brings you to Crimea," asked Bastian. "We need to have an audience with the queen," said Soren. "Why if it isn't General Ike's strategist," said the Count, "You are rarely seen without him by your side." "He's been with me," said Stefan. "Stefan," said Bastian, "The more I look at your group, the more worrisome I become. What, in our most unpredictable world, has caused six of Yune's Chosen to gather together in this age of never-ending peace?" "Bastian," said the first Silver Knight who came over, "In saying so much, you say so little." "Commander Geoffrey," said Stefan, "It's good to see you well." "Likewise Sir Stefan," said Geoffrey. "I also want to say congratulations on your recent marriage to Queen Elincia," said Stefan. "Thank you," said the Silver Knight, "You said you needed an audience with her?" "Yes," said Soren, "It's rather urgent." "Very well," he said, "I'll ride ahead and announce you." He turned around, "Kieran." The Gold Knight rode up. "Yes sir," he said. "I'm riding ahead," said Geoffrey, "Take command." "Sir," said Kieran as he saluted. Geoffrey rode away. "Royal Knights," said Kieran, "In formation. Let us escort our guests to Melior." They formed up and began the long march to the capital.

As they were marching, Soren walked up to the other Silver Knight. "It's been a while Oscar," he said. "Yes it has," replied the knight. "I'd heard that you rejoined the Royal Knights," Soren said. "Kieran wouldn't stop bugging me until I did," he responded, "I still do some side work for the mercenaries every now and then." "How is everyone," asked Soren. "Same as always," Oscar said, "Ike still leads, Shinon criticizes Ike, Titania puts Shinon in his place. Meanwhile, Gatrie chases women. Mia is still convinced that her ultimate rival is out there somewhere and Rhys is always with her when she hurts herself training. Rolf is still training under Shinon, though they still think it's a secret." "What about Boyd and Mist," asked Soren. "Well," said Oscar, "Much to Ike's chagrin, Boyd has begun to court her." "Really," said Soren, "That surprises me a little. Boyd and Mist always seemed to get on each others' nerves. And Ike's okay with it?" "That was what surprised me too," said Oscar, "My brother and Ike were always good friends, but I never would have thought he would let his little sister date the buffoon." "Now that you mention it," said Soren, "Boyd did always seem to be with Mist whenever we entered the battlefield. Just think, some day you're going to be an uncle." "Don't make time go faster than it already is," Oscar said, "Besides, I shudder to think that Boyd will reproduce; I'm going to pray to the goddess that their children take after Mist, but I wouldn't worry about that any time soon. They still have their whole lives ahead of them, especially if the world stays at peace." "That didn't seem to peaceful back there," said Soren. "Small rebellions," said Oscar, "That's the third one this week. They're not much of a threat, unorganized." "For now," said Soren. "What do you mean," asked Oscar. "I'll tell you after we talk with the queen,"

Stefan, Volke, and Soren stood in the throne room. In front of them sat Queen Elincia and her uncle, Lord Renning. Beside the thrones, there stood Geoffrey, Bastian, and Geoffrey's sister Lucia. "It's good to see all of you again," said Elincia. "Likewise your majesty," said Volke, "Since we aren't as articulate as Bastian, we'll get right to the point." Lucia snickered, and Bastian glared at her. "There was a rebellion in Hatari that led to the death of its queen," said Soren "Queen Nailah," said Elincia, "That's a shame, but if you came here looking for aid, I'm afraid we can't help you." "In case you haven't noticed," said Geoffrey, "There is rebellion here too." "We didn't come here looking for aid," said Soren, "Only to inform." "Yes," said Stefan, "You'll want to know who led the rebellion because it may shed light your rebel problem as well." "What do you mean," asked Bastian. "We're getting to that," said Soren. "If I remember correctly," said Volke, "Everyone here, save for Soren and Stefan, was in the Hawk Army when we warred against the goddess. During the trip to the Tower of Guidance, we fought and killed the summoner Izuka. Somehow, he's alive and is one of those that had led the rebellion." "Impossible," said Bastian, "That madman was killed; we all witnessed it." "I hate to sound insincere," said Geoffrey, "but aside from failing to kill a madman, what does this have to do with Crimea?" "The other leader of the rebellion," said Soren, "is one Duke Ludveck of Felirae." "What," said Lucia. "That's impossible," said Geoffrey, "He's imprisoned in Fort Alpea." Volke pulled out papers from his pack, "I found these at the rebels' camp." Geoffrey took the papers. "They contain the seal of the Felirae Dukedom," he said after examining the papers, "They're dated three weeks ago. They're orders for his followers, Tashoria and Yeardley. Both of them were declared deceased following the last rebellion." "They weren't dead," said Soren, "They are now, but they weren't." "This is bad," said Renning, "If Ludveck is running the rebellion and he has help from that monster Izuka, we could be in trouble." "That's all we really have to say," said Soren, "So with your leave." Elincia nodded. "Thank you for taking time to listen to us," said Stefan. The three of them turned and walked out of the throne room. "Why didn't we tell them what happened in Daein," asked Volke. "I want to do some research first," said Soren, "and besides, we don't know what they were or even if they are related to Ludveck and Izuka."

After Stefan, Soren, and Volke left, Elincia said, "Lucia, Geoffrey, Bastian, I want you three to investigate this. If Ludveck is indeed behind this, I want to know every detail. Start in Fort Alpea." They all bowed before turning to leave the throne room. After they left, Elincia turned to her uncle. "Uncle," she said, "It's as you said. Ludveck is back." "Yes," he said, "But are you sure that you don't want to tell Geoffrey of our plan." "Yes," she said, "The fewer people that know the better, even though I hate being so deceptive." "Even though Ludveck seems to be in charge," said Renning, "I can't help but feel that someone is pulling his strings. Don't you agree Heather?" Just then Heather, who was hiding in the ceiling, dropped down. "That's how it seems to me," she said, "They didn't tell you what happened in Navassa." "What," said Elincia. "They probably didn't think that it was relevant," Heather continued, "Of course, like Geoffrey and your advisors, they don't know the truth. Ludveck and Izuka sent me with a legion of monsters to attack Navassa. In the end I helped them fight the beasts."

**Flashback**_(Three days before the rebellion in Hatari)_

"Lord Renning," said a man's voice. The former heir to the Crimean throne turned around. "You are Duke Ludveck correct," Renning said, "I thought that you were imprisoned in Fort Alpea." "Yes," he said, "I was, but I was freed by an acquaintance of mine and yours." "And who might that traitor be," said Renning with his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Izuka," said Ludveck, "I'm sure you know him." "I do," he said, "The only reason I would want to see that monster is to kill him myself. Why did you come here?" "I'll cut to the chase," Ludveck said, "War is coming to Tellius. It will start as a rebellion in Hatari and spread across the continent like wildfire. When it reaches Crimea, it will be in the form of a rebellion like which has never been seen before. When the flames die, only one will be left standing to seize the throne." "You," said Renning. "No," said Ludveck, "You. You are the rightful heir to the Crimean throne, not Elincia. Join us and I can promise you the throne."

_(Two days before the attack on Serenes)_

"I heard that you were looking to hire a thief," said Heather. "Yes," said the man that stepped out of the darkness. "Duke Ludveck," she said, "Shouldn't you hanging from the gallows." "You were in Elincia's Army when I tried to take the throne," he said. "Yes," said Heather, "I enjoyed slitting your rebels' throats." "I want to hire you," he said. "Even though I was your enemy," she said. "If your knife can be bought," he said. "Just what do you want me to do," she asked. "Take orders and an eventual assassination," he said. "Assassination," she said, "Who?" "After the new rebellion," he said, "The only one that will be in the way is Lord Renning." "The late king's brother," she said. "Yes," said Ludveck, "I have him convinced that this rebellion is in order for him to take the throne." "That would throw a wrench into your plan if he was left alive," she said. "You have no idea," he said. "Fine," she said, "I'll do it."

_(the day of the attack on Serenes)_

"Thank you for meeting me Lord Renning," Heather said. "It was no trouble at all," Renning responded. "I'm sorry that I couldn't meet you in the palace," she said, "but what I have to tell you cannot be heard by other people." "I understand," he said.

_(two days before Stefan's meeting with Macaiah)_

"This is how it is," said Renning. "Thank you uncle," said Elincia, "This means that Ludveck will attack soon. I'm also worried about you. Even if we manage to fool him, you're life is still in danger." "We need to find out who the traitors in the Senate are," he said, "to do that, we have to keep the charade. The only three that know our plan is me, you, and Heather. She isn't here because she was given a mission by Ludveck to lead troops to attack Navassa."

**End Flashbacks**

The next couple days, Soren spent all of his time in the library researching the monsters. "Any luck," said Jill as she walked up to him. "I can't find anything," he said, "I've search through theological texts. I've searched books of legends. I've searched through Tellian folklore. Nothing." "I can help you," she said. "Thanks," he said, "But I do my research better alone." "Okay," she said and she turned and walked out. "You should be nicer to ladies, Soren," said Heather as she walked in, "If you were nice to them, they might return the favor." "Go away," he said. "This is what I'm saying," she said, "If only you were nicer." "Fine stay," he said, turning back to his book, "I have one question for you though." "What might that be," she said. "Why were you in Navassa," he asked, "Like I said before, lying doesn't work on me." "If that's the case," said a man's voice, "Then perhaps we let you in on it." Soren turned to see Ludveck. "You," he said. He turned toward Heather and said, "Traitor." "Sorry Soren," she said.

* * *

Please review


	12. Part 2: Chapter 4: Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, just the OCs and this story

**

* * *

Part 2**

"Has anyone seen Soren," said Stefan as he walked into their camp. "Last I saw him," said Jill, "He was in the library researching." "He's not the only one missing," said Volke, "Heather's gone too." "I saw her at the library too," said Jill. "Why would she be at the library," said Fiona. "Someone's hiding something," said Stefan, "I could tell when Elincia was speaking. Her voice was wavering; something's wrong."

"You won't get away with this," said Soren. He was sitting in a dungeon in Castle Felirae. "Why," said Ludveck, "What could possibly go wrong?" He turned and walked out. Heather remained. "You weren't lying," he said. "What," she said. "When you said you were sorry," he said, "You weren't lying. What's really going on?" "I'd love to tell you," she started. "Go ahead Heather," said a man in the shadows. Lord Renning stepped out. "For possibly the third time in my life," said Soren, "I'm confused." They told him everything. "What," he said, "and Queen Elincia knows?" "Yes," said Renning, "She's the only one. As soon as Ludveck approached me, I told her." "And as soon as Ludveck hired me to kill Renning," said Heather, "I told him." "That is…," said Soren, "genius, stopping the enemy by allying yourself with them." "This plan only works if it's kept secret," said Heather, "so for the time being, you're staying in jail."

"Queen Elincia," said Volke as he walked up behind her in one of the halls of Melior Castle. "Sir Fireman," she said, "Can I help you?" "Actually," he said, "I was wandering if you saw Soren anywhere." "No," she said, "Did something happen?" 'We don't know," he said, "He's been missing for two days. He was last seen in the library. Heather is also gone." "Really," said a voice behind them, "I guess that could mean that Soren is with Heather." They turned around to see Lord Renning. "I'm sure that's the case," said Elincia. "I suppose," said Volke, "Well, sorry for taking your time." He bowed. "That's fine," she said. "Lord Renning," said Volke as he bowed. He turned and walked down the hall. _'They are hiding something,'_ he thought, _'but what?'_

Elincia and Renning continued walking. "I take it by your choice of words that Soren was captured," she said. "That's what I said," he said. "Does he know," she asked. "Yes," he responded, "We told him. He's being held in Castle Felirae. We'll have to rework the plan." She nodded.

In the dungeons of Castle Felirae, Soren sat in silence, pondering what he would do next. _'I suppose I'll have to wait until they make their move,'_ he thought, _'I just hope they move soon.'_ The sound of the door closing at the end of the hall distracted him from his thoughts. He opened his eyes and peered into the darkness to see who his visitor was. "I'd heard that Ludveck had captured someone," said the man that remained in the shadow. Soren's eyes got wide. "That voice," he said, "It can't be." Ashnard stepped out and continued, "But who would have thought that it would be my son." If it was possible, Soren's eye's got wider. "How do you know that," he said. Ashnard smiled, "I paid a visit to your mother. I wonder if the wound I inflicted killed her. If that brat with my sword wouldn't have intervened, I would have conquered Goldoa." By now, Ashnard's smile had turned into a scowl. It was Soren's turn smile, "I see Skylar ruined your day." "Is that his name," Ashnard said, "and he's a friend of yours." "Yes actually," said Soren, "and if he annoys you, that makes me happy." "Let's stop talking about him for now," said Ashnard, "Let's talk about you. When I saw you for the first time eight years ago, I never would have guessed that you were my son." "I never once thought of you as my father," said Soren, "Truthfully, I was content in not knowing my parents. Now that I do, nothing has changed. When I was born, you both abandoned me. I grew up as a slave to an old woman who hated me. When she needed money, she sold me to a sage. He only kept me because he needed an apprentice. I was truly alone in the world until I met Ike. He was the first person who treated me like a human, unlike you. You treated me as worthless when I didn't possess any power." "But I was wrong then," Ashnard said, "I heard that you are potentially the strongest sage on Tellius. Let me tell you a secret, you aren't the only half-breed abomination born from my seed. In fact, other than you, I've met three of them already." "What," said Soren. "You know them too," he said, "That friend of yours, Skylar, is the son of the late Hatarian queen that I held captive until she escaped. His companions, the twin mages, they are my children from when I forced myself on that Heron princess." Soren sat down and absorbed what he just heard. He mumbled, "Skylar, Kira, and Akari are my brothers and sister." "I'm sure you must need some time to accept this," said Ashnard, "and as much as I'd love to torment you further, I must go." He turned and walked back into the darkness.

Stefan approached Elincia while she was in the garden. "Pardon me Your Majesty," he said, "May I speak with you please." "Of course Sir Stefan," she said. She turned to her guards and nodded. They turned and left. "I'm sure that Volke already asked you," Stefan said, "but are you sure that you don't know where Soren is." "As I told Volke," she said, "I don't know." Stefan looked her in the eyes and smirked. "Drop the charade," he said. Her eyes got wide. "I know that you're planning something," he continued, "I'm also positive that it involves Renning and Heather, and now Soren. I'm not worried though; Soren can take care of himself. My concern however is that he is unarmed." He pulled three tomes, Rexcalibur, Tornado, and Blizzard, from his bag. "I also have a distinct feeling that I won't see Soren again until after you make your move against Ludveck," he continued, "When you see Soren, give these to him." He handed her the tomes. She nodded s she took them. "I'm sorry that I can't tell you the plan," she said, "but please keep the fact that you know a secret." He nodded. "And remember that when we fight Ludveck," she continued, "Nothing will be as it seems. When the time comes, can I expect your support?" He nodded. "Thank you," she said, "Now, I have urgent matters to attend to, so if you're finished, please leave." He bowed and turned to leave. Elincia let out a sigh as she looked at the tomes that Stefan gave her.

Elincia walked into the throne room and sat down. She held her forehead as though she had a headache. "Are you alright," asked Geoffrey as he walked in. She smiled and nodded, "I guess that I'm a little stressed right now." He walked over, knelt down on one knee and kissed her hand. "If you want," he said, "I can alleviate some of that stress." He kissed a little higher on her arm. "Geoffrey," she said. "Yes my love," he said. She stood up and pulled him into a kiss.

Elincia awoke the next morning and sat up in bed. She looked over to find that Geoffrey was already gone. "Today," she said. She got dressed and made her way to the throne room. When she arrived, she saw that Lucia, Geoffrey, Bastian and Renning were all there. After she sat down, she said, "I've decided. We will attack Castle Felirae today. Geoffrey, mobilize the Royal Knights. Lucia and Bastian, you two send word to Sir Stefan." They all nodded and left the room. Elincia turned to Renning. "Are you sure that you're ready," he asked. She nodded. "Right then," he said as he stood up. They walked out to their mounts.

In a matter of two hours, the royal knights, Queen Elincia, Renning, Bastian, Lucia, and Stefan's army were outside of Felirae Castle. "I figured that they were going to attack soon," said Ludveck to Ashnard, "I think it would be best that you stay out of this fight after you got those injuries in Goldoa, and besides that, I don't think that we should reveal your existence yet." Ashnard nodded. Ludveck turned to Izuka and Oliver, "Are you two ready?" They both nodded and walked out to meet their attackers.

Outside, Ludveck's rebels and Izuka's monsters were in various positions throughout the grounds. "What are those things," asked Lucia. "Monsters," said Stefan, "I'm not sure where they came from, but they attacked us in Navassa." "Why didn't you tell us that," said Geoffrey. "At the time," said Volke, "We didn't think they were related to Ludveck or Izuka." "Do they seem related now," said Geoffrey. "Enough," said Elincia, "Whether they knew or not is beside the point. The thing we need to focus on now is defeating them." Ludveck and Izuka walked out of the front doors. "This will be the final battle," he said, "You will die, Elincia Riddell Crimea." "Silence traitor," yelled Geoffrey, "or you will die by my lance." Ludveck glanced at Renning, and he gave a slight nod. Elincia saw it. "Knights of Crimea," she said as she raised her sword, "Attack." The sides clashed. The sound steel clashing rang through the field. Elincia and Renning rushed towards Ludveck. When they reached him he said, "Brave of you to face me head on." "I will not stand by and let you steal the throne," she said. "Unfortunately for you," said Ludveck, "It's two on one." "What," she said. Renning swung his sword at her. She raised Amiti and blocked. "Lord Uncle," she said in a surprised voice. He raised his sword again and swung. She blocked with her sword, but the force sent her flying through the doors. Ludveck turned to Renning, "I trust you to finish her." "Of course," he responded as he rode in after her.

After he rode in after her, Renning stopped and dismounted. "Are you alright," he said to her, "I'm sorry that I hit you that hard." "I'm fine uncle," she said, "It had to be convincing. I'm going to go look for Soren. Here, take this as proof that I'm 'dead.'" She handed him Amiti. He nodded as he turned, "Be careful." "I will," she said as she pulled the brave sword that was hanging from her belt before disappearing into a dark hallway. Renning rode out of the castle. Once he was outside, he raised the Amiti over his head and shouted "Queen Crimea is dead." At once, the fighting stopped. "Duke Renning," said Geoffrey shocked. Bastian and Lucia were equally as shocked, as were the rest of the royal knights and Stefan's army, save for Stefan himself. The swordsman that was fighting Geoffrey took the pause as a chance to knock him off his horse. "Surrender now if you value your lives," said Ludveck. The monsters surrounded them. "Damn it," said Stefan, "Geoffrey, they have the upper hand now. Call it." Geoffrey nodded, "Knights, lower your weapons." Everyone threw their weapons to the ground. As Renning walked by, Geoffrey asked, "Why?" "I did what needed to be done," he replied. Stefan wasn't paying attention to the exchange; he was more focused on the swordsman that de-horsed Geoffrey. He made his way over to him slowly. "I thought I recognized that swordplay," he said, "What are you doing here?" The swordsman smirked.

Inside the castle, Elincia made her way to the dungeons. When she arrived, she found Soren sitting in meditation. "Soren," she whispered. He slowly opened his eyes. "Queen Elincia," he said, "What are you doing here?" "We attacked," she said, "I came in here to rescue you." She pulled out and handed him the tomes that Stefan gave her. "Stefan told me to give these to you," she said. "So he knows," he said. "Not entirely," she said, "He knew there was something, but he didn't pressure me into telling him." She picked up the keys that were lying on the table and unlocked the cell door. "Halt," said a voice from behind them. They turned to see four armed guards. The two closest to them ran forward with their swords drawn. Elincia brought around her sword and cleaved off the one soldier's arm, followed by his head. Soren sent a tornado spell into the other. The last two guards rushed forward. The guard closest to Elincia raised his sword. Elincia moved to block. The guard's sword fell, not at Elincia, but at the other guard, chopping off his arm and then his head. A look of shock fell onto Soren and Elincia's faces. The guard just smiled and then spoke, revealing that the guard wasn't a man, but a woman, "I see you still have your head in those books, Soren." She removed her helmet to reveal long blue-violet hair. "Mia," said Soren. She rushed over to him and threw her arms around him and said, "I missed you so much. I can't believe it's been five years." "I missed you too," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Isn't that touching," said a deep voice from the shadows. Soren spun Mia around behind him and launched a tornado spell at the man. The wind hit the sword that glinted in the dim light. "Elincia, Mia," Soren said, "Get out of here now." "Who is that," said Elincia, the grip on her sword tightening. "Is that," said Mia, her own grip tightening. Ashnard stepped out of the shadows. "No," said Elincia, "You're dead." "Boss took you down," said Mia. "The blue-haired whelp killed me, yet I am still alive," said Ashnard with a twisted smile, "How can that be?"

Outside, Ludveck and Renning were walking around the corral of war prisoners. "What should we do with them," said Ludveck, "King Renning?" As they walked past Bastian and Lucia, they glared at him. "I shudder to believe that you could have partaken in this most treacherous act Lord Renning," said Bastian. "I can't believe you would slay your niece," said Lucia. "I did what needed to be done for Crimea," he said as he continued walking. Ludveck glanced around and saw Heather. He nodded. She jumped out of the tree and landed behind Renning on his horse. She lifted her knife and held it to his throat. "What is the meaning of this," said Renning. "You don't honestly believe that I went through all of this trouble just to hand the kingdom to you," said Ludveck, "Finish him Heather." She nodded.

The action outside stopped as one of the walls of the castle exploded. "What the…," said Ludveck. Heather lunged herself at the duke. He held up his shield and knocked her back. "I see," he said, "You were actually working for him. I guess if you need a job done, you have to do it yourself." He raised his Tomahawk and swung it at Renning. It met a sword. The swordsman that Stefan had approached earlier, stood between Ludveck and Renning. "Who are you," Ludveck shouted. The swordsman reached up with his free hand to remove the brown wig he was wearing to reveal short blue hair. "I'm sorry Duke Ludveck," said Chaos' Vanguard, Ike, "Your rebellion ends here."

A few moments prior to the aforementioned scene, Soren, Mia, and Elincia stood at the ready to face Ashnard. "Fools," said the former mad king, "Do you seriously think that you can do anything to me?" "Tornado," said Soren, and a swirl of wind hit Ashnard, "Mia, Queen Elincia, run." They nodded and the three of them ran up the steps to the main hall. Elincia jumped onto her pegasus. Ashnard ran up the stairs behind them. They stood at the ready. Elincia pulled on the reins, and the winged horse took flight. She held out her sword and said, "Stun." She did an aerobatic flip and slashed the mad king. "Astra," said Mia, and she let loose with the five hit combo. "Flare," said Soren, "Blizzard." The large wind magic, slammed into Ashnard, and its remnants hit the wall, causing it to collapse in what seemed like a large explosion. "Get on," said Elincia as she flew her pegasus to the ground. Mia jumped on behind her, and grabbed Soren's hand as they lifted off.

Ludveck glanced at the hole in the wall as Elincia, Mia, and Soren flew out on Elincia's pegasus. Following them was Ashnard. "Fool," said Ludveck. Ike swung his Ettard, but Ludveck blocked with his shield. The royal knights and the rest of the captives picked up their weapons and resumed their onslaught against the rebels and Izuka's monsters. Stefan picked up his Vague Katti and ran over to where Ike was battling monsters. "I knew that was you," Stefan said. "Of course you would recognize that swordplay," said Ike, "You're the one that refined my swordsmanship." Across the field, Geoffrey and Renning were fighting a large group of monsters. "So," said Geoffrey, "Whose side are you on?" "Yours," said Renning as he cleaved a Mauthe doog in half, "Sorry for the deception, but it was the only way our plan would work." "So I take it that Elincia's fine then," said Geoffrey as he decapitated an Entombed. "Of course," said Renning, "Did you really think that I would kill the only family that I had left?" "I wouldn't say fine," said Lucia, "Look." She pointed over at Elincia, Soren, and Mia. "Who is that that they are fighting," said Bastian, "He seems frighteningly powerful and frighteningly familiar." "I don't know," said Renning, "I didn't see him at all while I was working with Ludveck."

The battle was winding down. Ludveck, Izuka, Oliver, and their forces retreated to the main exterior fortification. Geoffrey and the Royal Knights, Renning, Stefan and his army, and Ike were in formation, ready to deliver the final blow. Elincia, Soren, and Mia were taking turns attacking Ashnard, with little success. Ike looked over to them and said, "There's no way." "What do you mean," said Geoffrey. "The one that they're fighting," Ike said. "No way," said Stefan. "Is that…," said Lucia. "Yes," said Ludveck, "That is Daein's former king." "How is that possible," asked Ike. "Wouldn't you like to know," said Izuka. "I believe that this battle has gone on long enough," said Ludveck, "Izuka, get us out of here." Izuka nodded as he raised his Rewarp Staff. In an instant, Izuka, Oliver, Ludveck, and Ashnard were gone. The royal knights finished off the remaining monsters and rebels.

Two days passed. Stefan's army, Ike, Mia, Elincia and her subjects were gathered outside of Castle Melior's gates. "Do you really have to leave so soon," asked Elincia. "Yes," said Ike, "Mia and I have to get back to headquarters." "And my group will go with you," said Stefan, "Our compatriots are also on their way there." Ike nodded. "After that," said Stefan, "I guess we'll continue looking for Izuka and Ludveck." "Finding Ludveck is the job of the Royal Knights," said Geoffrey, "but we'll have our hands full arresting all of the Senators that sided with him. Makolov, Marcia, and Astrid, I want you three to go with Stefan." "Sir," they said in unison. "Thanks for that," said Stefan, "We could use the help." "I also have a request," said Ike, "The Greil Mercenaries are spread pretty thin right now. I'd like Oscar to come back." "Very well," said Geoffrey. Oscar rode over to them. "Good luck everyone," said Elincia. Ike and Stefan nodded before turning to leave.

* * *

Please review


	13. Part 2: Chapter 5: Part 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Fire Emblem, just my OCs

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lions and Tigers and Cats, Oh My **

**Part 1**

Skylar and troops were wandering aimlessly through the forests of Gallia."Are you sure this is the right way Nasir," asked Tormod, "I really think that we should have began heading west back at that last clearing." "I know perfectly well where I'm going you annoying little…," said Nasir. "Stop fighting you idiots," said Gavinia, "If you want to know which way to go, I'll fly up and look for the castle." Nasir and Tormod turned to her and said simultaneously, "Why don't you stay out of it." "Enough," said Skylar, "I can't take it anymore. Gavinia do it." She nodded as she shifted, and she flew up above the tree tops. After a few seconds she landed. "The castle is to the south west," she said. "Hah," said Tormod, "I was right." "Stow it short stuff," said Nasir. "How dare you bring up my size," said Tormod as he pulled out a thunder tome. "Elsilence," said Kira as he held the staff of the same type. The magic hit Tormod. "Ha-ha," said Nasir. "Elsleep," said Akari. Nasir fell over into a deep sleep. "Idiots," said Skylar under his breath. "There's something else," said Gavinia, "There are signs of a fight about fifty meters ahead." "Let's check it out," said Skylar. "Restore," said Akari twice while holding a restore staff, reverting Tormod and Nasir back to their normal conditions. The troop headed towards the fight.

Skylar and co. emerged from the trees to find themselves in the midst of a battle in a small village. On one side of the fight was a company of Gallian warriors, on the other, Izuka's monsters. The Gallians were being led by a bluish-grey cat. Immediately behind him were two yellow cats, a blue tiger and a grey tiger. "I know them," said Tormod. "So do I," said Nasir. "Who are they," asked Akari. "Five of Yune's chosen," said Vika. "Ranulf," shouted Nasir. The blue cat turned his head and said to the four behind him, "Looks like help arrived." Nasir, Vika and Gavinia shifted and rushed out to the battle the rest of the company pulled their weapons and joined them. The two tigers lunged at the enemies, tearing into them. "Rend," shouted the three cats at the same time. They jumped and tore their claws into the creatures. Nasir let out a stream of white flame, and Gavinia and Vika wasted no time in tearing into the monsters with their beaks and talons. "Rexflame," shouted Tormod. "Balberith," shouted Kira, and Akari shouted, "Rexaura." The three spells lay waste to the enemies. Skylar swung Gurgurant and decapitated one Entombed after another. From behind, Rafiel sang the Bliss Galdr to keep everyone at their peak biorhythm. In a matter of minutes, the monsters were decimated.

Skylar's team formed up, and the Gallians shifted back to normal. "What brings you to Gallia Nasir," said Ranulf. It was then that he noticed Tormod. "Tormod," he said still scanning the crowd, "Vika, Prince Rafiel, and Princess Gavinia. What exactly is going on and why is this kid wielding Ashnard's sword?" "A long story," said Skylar, "One which I'm tired of telling over and over again, and I'm going to wait until I meet with Gallia's King before telling it again." "Who are you beorc to ask for an audience with King Skrimir," said one of the yellow cats, now an orange-blonde haired girl wearing green. "I guess I should introduce myself first huh," said Skylar, "I am Skylar, King of Hatari." "Hatari doesn't have a King," said the other yellow cat, who when in human form, looked exactly like the first only wearing red, "Hatari is ruled by Queen Nailah. Try again." "He's telling the truth," said Rafiel, "Nailah's dead." "What," said Ranulf. "Now you know why I need to meet with your king," said Skylar. "Well," said Ranulf, "You're a little far from the capitol." "I know," said Tormod, "because somebody who will remain anonymous, Nasir, got us lost." Nasir opened his mouth to respond. "Just stop," said Gavinia, "you two are giving me a headache." "I'll lead you to the castle," said Ranulf. He turned to the other four Gallians. "Lethe, Lyre, Mordecai, Kyza, do a sweep of the area for any more monsters. If you find any, three of you engage, and the fastest one, in this case Lethe, returns to the castle for reinforcements." "Yes sir," said Kyza. Mordecai and Lethe nodded, and Lyre said, "Right."

"Thank you for meeting with me King Skrimir," said Skylar, "It's good to know that I have the support of the beast king of Gallia." "I'm sure that the relations between Hatari and Gallia will continue to strengthen," said Skrimir, "And you have my deepest sympathies for what happened to your sister. Nailah was a fine queen. I deeply respected her and looked up to her as a ruler." "Thank you," said Skylar. "Please join us for a feast," said Skrimir, "and rest the night here in the castle." Skylar turned to Kira, "How are we schedule wise?" "The trip through Gallia didn't take as long as we thought it would," said Kira looking at his pocket calendar, "We're five days ahead of schedule." "We accept your offer," said Skylar to the king. "Wonderful," said Skrimir. The doors to the throne room flew open. In ran Lethe. "We found a village completely destroyed," she said, "The others are trailing the creatures." "Civilians," said Skrimir. "Dead," said Lethe, "Only elderly and young children though. No signs of anyone in between those ages." "So no one of fighting age," said Skylar. Lethe looked at him. "King Skrimir," said Skylar, "I have a hunch. You won't like it." Skrimir looked at him. "Feral Ones," he said. "What," said Skrimir. "The enemy I told you about," said Skylar, "Izuka the Summoner." "Izuka," said Lethe, "That monster's dead." "No he's not," said Rafiel. "This is playing out exactly how the rebellion in Hatari happened," said Akari. Skrimir looked at Skylar, "What do you propose?" "If there's a way," said Skylar, "call back all of your troops. We don't know how Izuka infects laguz with his feral drug, but one theory is tipped arrows. If that's the case, your own soldiers would be infected if they're shot." "Very well," said Skrimir. He came off the throne and shifted. He walked out to the balcony, where there was a large horn. He let out an ear-splitting roar that, thanks to the megaphone, echoed across the nation. "That'll work," said Skylar.

Out in the jungle, Lyre, Kyza, and Mordecai were following the trail of the monsters when the king's call echoed through the air. "The king summons us," said Mordecai, "We must go." "Come on," said Lyre, "We're this close if we turn back now, we'll lose the trail." "That may be true," said Kyza, "but do you really want to keep King Skrimir waiting." Lyre thought about it, "You're right. Last time, I got yelled at so much that the king lost his voice, and I got scolded by commander Ranulf. Let's go." They turned towards the castle. All of a sudden an arrow flew out of the brush and hit Lyre broadside. She fell to the ground and changed to her human form. "Lyre," shouted Kyza. "Put her on my back," said Mordecai. Kyza picked her up and draped her over Mordecai's back, and they bound through the jungle towards the castle.

Gavinia stood on the balcony and scanned the jungle for the three Gallians. "They're the only ones that haven't returned yet," said Skylar to Ranulf, "Are you worried?" "A little," said Ranulf, "I trust Mordecai and Kyza, but Lyre can be a little thickheaded." "Don't talk about my sister like that," said Lethe as she walked into the room. "You used to be that way too," said Ranulf as he put his arms around her. "Aww," said Akari, "You two look so cute together. I bet your baby's gonna be cute too." They both turned and looked at her. "But you didn't want anyone to know yet," said Akari after realizing her taboo, "I'm going to stop talking now." "Is it true Ranulf," said Skrimir. "Yes your majesty," said Ranulf, "It is." "That's more reason to celebrate," said Skrimir, "Those three better get here soon, so we can feast." "Actually," said Lethe, "Can we not tell Lyre yet?" "We want to break it to her ourselves," said Ranulf. "What," said Skrimir obviously confused, "Why?" "I get it," said Akari, "Lyre has a crush on Ranulf." They both turned to look at her again. "I get it," said Akari, "I'll stop talking again." "That's about it," said Ranulf. "I see them," said Gavinia, breaking the mood, "Mordecai has Lyre on his back." Gavinia turned to look at them, "There's an arrow sticking out of her." Lethe turned and ran out the door, followed closely by Ranulf, then everyone else.

When Skylar got down in the entrance hall, he found everyone gathered around Lyre, while keeping their distance. She was in her cat mode, hissing and growling. Then she changed to her human mode. "Help… me," she said, before changing back to her beast form. "Feral drug," said Tormod. The room was filled instantly with song. Rafiel walked in, singing the Galdr of Rebirth. Lyre stopped hissing, shifted to her human form, and began glowing. When Rafiel finished singing, Lyre fell to the floor. Rafiel also began to fall, but Skylar caught him. "She should be fine when she wakes up," said Rafiel, "Now I need rest. That galdr took a lot out of me." Skylar helped him up the stairs to his guest room to sleep. Lethe rushed over to her sister and tried to pick her off the floor. "I've got her," said Kyza as he lifted her up. He carried her to the infirmary, followed closely by Lethe and Ranulf. Kira walked over and picked up the poisoned arrow. "Now that we have the elixir," he said, "I may be able to analyze it and make an antidote." "Then we won't have to rely on Rafiel to sing the Galdr of Rebirth if it happens again," said Tormod, "I'll help. I studied some potion making when I learned to control my magic." Kira nodded. "I'll help," said Vika. "Me too," said Akari. They went to it. Gavinia walked over to Skrimir, "You may want to put a hold on that feast." Skrimir looked at her and nodded solemnly.

* * *

Please review


	14. Part 2: Chapter 5: Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, just my OCs

**

* * *

Part 2**

In a room in Castle Gallia, Kira and Tormod set up a makeshift laboratory. Kira was looking through a microscope at a drop of Lyre's infected blood. He pulled out the slide and replaced it with a slide that contained a drop of Lyre's normal blood. Meanwhile, Tormod and Akari were pouring through books of herbs and potion ingredients, trying to figure out what was in the drug. Vika was sleeping in the corner. "This is taking forever," said Akari, "Isn't there a faster way?" "Unfortunately no," said Tormod, "There are a dozen different ingredient combinations that could possibly give the effect of the drug." "I figured out one ingredient," said Kira. "What's that," said Akari. "Olivi grass," said Kira, "It helps laguz transform easier more often. Since the Feral Drug causes the infected to shift sporadically, it makes sense. Olivi grass can be and, in many cases, is concentrated into Laguz Stones and Laguz Gems, which allow laguz to stay transformed for longer periods of time." "Which means that at a high enough concentration," said Tormod, "A laguz could theoretically stay transformed indefinitely." "Does this mean we solved it," asked Akari. "No," said Kira, "Olivi grass is harmless to laguz. It doesn't cause aggression or mental breakdown." "We have our work cut out for us," said Tormod as he turned back to the books.

In the infirmary, Lethe and Ranulf sat in chairs beside the bed that Lyre was lying in. Her eyes fluttered open. "Lyre," said Lethe. "Sister," she said struggled to sit up. "Take it easy," said Ranulf. "Commander," said Lyre, "What happened?" "You were attacked," explained Ranulf, "You were almost turned into a Feral One, but Prince Rafiel stopped it with the Galdr of Rebirth." "Are Mordecai and Kyza okay," she asked. "Yes," said Lethe. "How long will it be until I'm at full strength again," she asked. "You should be fine in a few hours," said Ranulf, "Even so, there won't be any patrols for a while." "Why," said Lyre, "We were on the trail of the enemy that decimated those villages. The longer we wait, the less likely we'll pick up their trail again." "Direct order from King Skrimir," said Lethe, "Until the guests finish the Feral One antidote, there will be no patrols, lest the enemy infects anyone else." "Which means we can't do anything," said Lyre, "Anymore news." Ranulf turned to Lethe and said, "The sooner we tell her the better." Lethe nodded. Lyre looked at them confused. "Lyre," said Lethe, "I'm going to have a baby." "What," said Lyre, "That's great! Congratulations, both of you." "Thank you," said Lethe. "Well," said Ranulf, "We should go and give you time to rest." She nodded, smiling. They stood up and walked out of the room. "Wow," said Ranulf, "She took that better than I thought she would." "I guess she's matured more than we both thought," said Lethe.

Lyre sat in the bed, staring into space. "Lethe's pregnant with Ranulf's child," she said to herself, "I don't know why I'm shocked. Ranulf has always liked her more, even though I've loved him since I first saw him." Tears ran down her cheeks. "Lyre," said a man's voice. She quickly wiped her tears before turning towards the door to see Kyza. "Oh," she said, "It's you." "I thought I'd come down and check on you," he said, "Are you feeling any better?" "I feel weak," she said, "Like a human child. It's disgusting. I'm a Gallian warrior, not a child." "Even though you act like one," said Kyza, "It's no wonder you don't have a mate." That comment hit her hard, and he could tell. "I mean," he said, "if you try, I'm sure you could win over Commander Ranulf." "You haven't heard yet," she said, "He and Lethe are going to have a child." "Really," said Kyza. She nodded. "Oh well," he said, "there are plenty of other men on Tellius. I'm sure your mate is out there somewhere." "I guess," she said. He stood, "I guess I should let you rest. I'll see you then." She nodded. He stood up and walked out of the room and into Skylar. "King Skylar," he said, "How long have you been out here?" "Long enough," said Skylar, "Why don't you just tell her?" "Tell her what," said Kyza. "I don't have to be a Heron to know how you feel about her," said Skylar. "How long have you known," Kyza said. "Since you picked her up to carry her down here," Skylar responded, "Take my advice; tell her how you feel before it's too late. I know how it feels to lose someone you love, and if anything happens, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life." Skylar turned and walked away. Kyza looked through the window to the infirmary at Lyre, who was lying there sleeping. "I love you," he whispered as he turned and walked away.

Skylar walked into Rafiel's room to find him standing on the balcony. "I thought you were resting," he said. "I looked out and saw this view," said Rafiel, "I just had to come out and get some fresh air while taking it in." "I wish I was as carefree as you," said Skylar, "I just can't relax. This place is just so peaceful. I need to do something. Kira, Akari, Tormod and Vika are working on the antidote. Nasir and Gavinia vanished. I'm bored." "It's good to see you haven't changed in those five years," said Rafiel, "You never were one to be sitting around." "I never had the time to," said Skylar, "When I went outside, I was constantly teased and bullied. After that, I wanted to get stronger, so I trained constantly with a bronze sword I found in an old ruin. Nailah was so mad when she found out I was carrying a sword." "But she eventually accepted it," said Rafiel, "It took me a while to convince her to let you." "And I am eternally grateful for it," said Skylar. "The main reason she accepted it was because Zeeva was also bullied," said Rafiel, "I told her that you used a practice sword to protect her." "After that was when she, you and Volug left," said Skylar, "The entire time you three were gone, I practiced. Zeeva stayed at the palace with me…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Skylar," shouted Zeeva, "Why do you waste your time swinging that stupid stick around?" "It's not a stick," said Skylar, "It's a practice sword, and I'm doing just that, practicing." "Why," said Zeeva. "So I can protect myself," said Skylar as he turned toward her, "and you." "I don't need you to protect me," said Zeeva, "I've got claws and fangs to protect me. Here's an idea; why not give up sword training, and let me protect you." "Can't do it," said Skylar, "If I'm going to be king, I can't let myself be protected by a girl." "Proud words from a child," said a deep voice. Skylar and Zeeva turned around. "General Odin," said Skylar. "I just decided to come and check up on you," said the general, "I did promise her majesty that I would." "I'm fine," said Skylar, "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself." "I'm sure you can your highness," said Odin, "I'll see you tomorrow." He turned and left. After he was out of earshot, Zeeva said, "Creep. Goddess he ticks me off." "The only reason he gives two licks about me is because Nailah ordered him to," said Skylar, "Deep down he's like everyone else, except you. He's just looking for the opportunity to kill me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One month later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're running low on food," said Zeeva, "I'm going to go out and get some." "I'll come with you," said Skylar as he attached his practice sword to his belt. "Why are you carrying that thing," she asked him. "I don't know," he answered, "force of habit." "Whatever," she said as she walked out the front door of the palace. He followed.

They were walking through the streets of Hatari's capital, carrying the supplies they had just purchased. "I'm kind of shocked that no one tried to kill me yet," said Skylar, "usually by now, we would be running back to the palace to hide behind the guards." "You speak too soon abomination," said a voice from behind them. They turned to see the two sons of General Odin, Thor and Loki. Thor was sixteen and Loki was fifteen. "What do you two assholes want," said Zeeva. "Aww," said Loki, "Zeeva's protecting the half-breed." They shifted and lunged at them, and pinned them to the ground. "You really are pitiful," said Thor, the one pinning Skylar, "Your mother was a traitor to the Goddess. Your sister isn't any better, and she abandoned her own people to go on some hopeless trek through the Desert of Death. Now you'll die here all alone." "He's not alone," said Zeeva, "he has me." "Another traitor to the Goddess," said Loki, "but I'll let you off the hook because it would be a waste to kill a perfectly good bitch." He licked her neck. That sent Skylar over the edge. With a burst of energy, he threw Thor backwards. He pulled his practice sword, which is more like a club. He swung the club, hitting Loki square on the jaw. He helped up Zeeva. "Are you okay," he asked. She nodded. As she looked past him, she saw Thor stand up and lunge at them. She grabbed Skylar and spun as Thor's claws tore into her back. She fell to the ground and passed out as the pain consumed her. "Zeeva," shouted Skylar. "Oops," said Thor, his fangs protruding his smirk. Loki stood back up, shaking the slight concussion from his head. Skylar held his sword at the ready as they lunged at him. He swung, hitting Loki on the side of the head first, then Thor, knocking them backwards. Thor jumped up, but Skylar ducked and waited until he was directly under the wolf. He swung the club, and it made contact with Thor's chest, breaking a few ribs. Thor fell to the ground and shifted as blood ran from his mouth. "What did you do to him," said Loki. "Nothing less painful than what he did to Zeeva," said Skylar, "Just be glad it was a practice sword. If it was real, he'd be dead." Loki shifted back to human form, and with lightning speed, Skylar had him pinned against the wall with his club. "If you and your brother have a problem with me, fine," said Skylar, "but leave Zeeva out of it." He pressed harder as Loki passed out form the lack of air due to being choked by Skylar's club. After Loki fell down, Skylar reattached his sword, and picked up the unconscious wolf-girl.

After they got back to the palace, Skylar used herbs to heal the wound on Zeeva's back. He sat by her bed, watching her sleep. "I'll always protect you," he said to his best friend, who he thought was asleep. "You promise," she said weakly. His eyes snapped open. "Zeeva," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "Are you okay?" "I'm a little sore," she said, "but I'll be fine." "Thank the Goddess," he said. "No," she said, "Thank you." He looked at her as she pulled him closer and kissed him. A slight blush covered his face. "Wow," he said after he experienced his first kiss at twelve years old. Their moment was interrupted by a crash outside. Skylar grabbed his club and said, "After I go out, close and lock the door, and stay here." She nodded.

Skylar walked out into the main hall of the palace with his club held aloft. "Price Skylar," said a guard, who was lying on the ground with a huge claw slash across his chest. "Ragnar, what happened," said Skylar. "It was Lieutenant Fafnir," said Ragnar, "He said he was here to arrest you for assault and kidnapping, but I told him that he had no authority here. He laughed and said that that would change soon and then left. He plans on killing you." He let out a death rattle and died. Skylar stood there in shock. He turned and ran to his room. He ran to his bedside, kneeled down, and pulled a chest out from under his bed. He opened the chest. From the chest he pulled a bronze sword. "Sorry sis," he said, "I know you told me to get rid of this, but I knew something like this would happen." He put the sword into its sheath and tied it to his belt. "If they want a fight," he said, "They'll get one." Skylar returned to Zeeva's room, where they spent the night in each others' arms.

The next morning, Skylar woke up to the chanting of people outside the palace. "What's going on," said Zeeva, who woke up after him. "I don't know," he said. He looked out a window, to see a huge crowd of Hatarian soldiers. "Let's go," he said as he led her out of the room to the front hall. "I'm going out," he said. "No," she said, "If you do that, they'll kill you." "I'm going to find out what's going on," he said as he reached for the door. Before he could open it, she grabbed him and kissed him deeply. "Be careful," she said. He nodded. He opened the door. Outside, he found four legions of wolf-warriors and Lieutenant Fafnir. "Lieutenant," said Skylar, "What is the meaning of this?" "We've come to arrest you for the assault of the General's sons and the kidnapping of Zeeva," said the Lieutenant. "I didn't kidnap Zeeva," said Skylar, "I brought her here to heal her after Thor and Loki tried to kill us, which brings me to the assault charge; self-defense, pure and simple. Besides, you have no authority here." "You basically just admitted to kidnapping," said the Lieutenant, "It states in Hatari's constitution that if a member of the royal family admits to breaking a law, the authorities have the authority to arrest said lawbreaker." "I didn't admit to anything," said Skylar, "and if you don't believe me, ask Zeeva." She walked out. "He didn't kidnap me," she said, "I'm here of my own accord." The lieutenant sneered. "You might as well give up," said Skylar. The lieutenant smiled. He turned to his troops. "The abomination must have brainwashed her," he said. "Oh come on," said Skylar. "Attack," said the lieutenant. The front line of wolves rushed Skylar and Zeeva. One wolf jumped on Zeeva and bit her arm. Skylar swung the sword and slashed it across the upper body and injured him. "Get behind me Zeeva," he said. He turned toward the lieutenant, "I don't want to kill anyone, but if you and your men insist on attacking me and, more importantly, Zeeva, I won't hold back." The lieutenant lunged at him. Skylar swung the sword, and slashed him. The wolf jumped, but Skylar thrust the sword forward and impaled him. The lieutenant fell to the ground dead. "You killed him," said one of the wolves on the front line. "I warned him," said the prince, "If you don't want to share his fate, leave." "We must avenge the lieutenant," said another wolf. "So be it," said Skylar as he readied himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The battle lasted for five days," said Skylar, "When I was on the brink of total exhaustion, Sister showed up with Stefan and Soren. If it weren't for them, neither of us would've survived." "Nailah told me that you fought a five day battle," said Rafiel, "but she didn't tell me the details." "She didn't know," he responded, "When did she tell you? Did you ever go back to Hatari?" "Yes as a matter of fact," said Rafiel, "One year after the fall of the Goddess, I did return to Hatari. I stayed for three years then returned to Serenes when I found out that father was ill again. Can you tell me exactly how Nailah was killed?" Skylar nodded and proceeded to tell Rafiel exactly what happened.

* * *

Please review


	15. Part 2: Chapter 5: Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any related characters, just my OCs

**

* * *

Part 3**

It was morning of the third day in Gallia, and everyone was sitting down for breakfast. Skylar walked over to Kira and Tormod, "How is it going?" "We're close," said Tormod, "We've recreated the drug." "Which means we know the exact composition," said Kira, "Now all we have to do is create the antidote. The hardest part is testing it." "Testing it," said Skylar. "Yeah," said Tormod, "We won't know if it's effective if we don't test it, which means we have to infect someone." "Oh boy," said Skylar. "Vika said that she would do it," said Tormod, "but if the antidote we have doesn't work, then we'll need Rafiel to sing the Galdr of Rebirth." "We already have three potential antidotes," said Kira, "but there's no guarantee that any of them will work." "Rafiel can't use the Galdr of Rebirth many times repeatedly," said Skylar.

At the other end of the table, Akari was talking to Rafiel, telling him the same. "I may be able to do it twice," he said, "but that's pushing it." "I was wondering," said Akari, "Since I have Serenes royal blood in my veins, would it be possible for me to learn the Galdr." "I don't know," said Rafiel, "Seid magic is usually passed hereditarily; you're either born with the ability or you're not, and aside from that, the only non-heron that can sing Galdrar are the direct firstborn descendants of Altina and Lehran, who in this case is Daein's queen, Macaiah." "Can we try," she said, "I can read and speak Old Tongue." "Very well," said Rafiel, "We'll try."

After breakfast, Skylar was outside shooting a bow, when Gavinia walked up to him. "Since when can you shoot a bow," she asked, "And where'd you get that?" "I've been able to shoot bows for a few years now," said Skylar as he loosed another arrow, "and as to where I got this, I bought it from a caravan in Begnion. I'm training so that when Kira and Tormod finish the antidote, I can administer it to the infected laguz. I'm also training so I can use this." He held up a Double Bow. "Where'd you get that," she asked. "That monster that Lehran killed dropped this," he responded. "Speaking of the antidote," said the hawk princess, "how's that going?" "They're ready to test it," he said as he fired another arrow, "They have three possible antidotes." "Who are they going to test it on," asked Gavinia. "Vika volunteered," said Skylar, "Speaking of which, they should be ready to do it. I'm going to go watch; you coming." She shook her head. "Okay," he said, "I understand. Ranulf and Skrimir are going to watch too, so I'd better get going." She nodded before turning, shifting and flying off. He put his Silencer away and turned to enter the castle.

Akari and Rafiel were both sitting in the dining hall. Akari was reading the Old Tongue that Rafiel had written on scroll, the lyrics to the Galdr of Rebirth. "Okay," she said, "I got it memorized." She recited it to him. "Good," he said, "Now, the melody." He began humming. She listened intently. After he finished, she began to hum it back to him. "That's right," he said after she finished, "Now combining them. This is the hard part. You have to not only sing it, you have to believe it will succeed." Skylar walked in with Ranulf and Skrimir. "They're ready," he said. Akari and Rafiel nodded before joining them in going to Kira's lab.

When they arrived, they found Vika with her ankle chained to the wall. "What are you two doing," said Ranulf. "It's for when she's infected," said Tormod, "That way she won't be able to attack us." Kira picked up a syringe and turned to Tormod, "You can go out if you want." Tormod shook his head. Kira turned to Vika, "Are you ready?" She nodded. Finally he turned to Rafiel, "Are you ready?" Rafiel looked at Akari, and she nodded, so he nodded. "Okay," said Kira, "Trial one." He injected the drug into Vika's arm. She collapsed to the ground and began convulsing and screaming. "Administering antidote," said Kira as he injected the first antidote into her arm. They gave it three minutes, but she began to shift uncontrollably. "Trial one failure," said Kira, "Rafiel." "Akari," said Rafiel. Akari began singing the Galdr as Rafiel taught her. Vika stopped shifting and began to glow. She then fell to the ground. "It worked," said Akari, "Sweet." Then she fell over and passed out. Skylar picked her up. "She'll be fine," said Rafiel. Tormod picked up Vika, and he and Skylar carried the girls to the infirmary, then they went back to the lab.

"Since she was already infected, Vika is immune to it now," said Kira, "We need another volunteer." Ranulf turned to Rafiel, "Can you sing the Galdr if you have to?" He nodded. "Good," said Ranulf. He turned to Kira, "Test the next one on me." "Are you sure," said Kira. "Yeah," said Ranulf, "Just don't tell Lethe." "Okay," said Kira, "Let's do it." Ranulf walked over and allowed Kira to chain his leg to the wall. "Trial two," said Kira as he picked up a second syringe. He injected him. He did the same as Vika. Kira injected him with the second antidote and gave it a few seconds. Ranulf stopped shifting and collapsed, breathing hard. "Ranulf," said Skrimir, "Are you okay?" He nodded. "It worked," said Kira, "I'd love to celebrate, but you should be monitored for a few hours to make sure you don't relapse." "I'll tell Lethe that you're on a mission," said Skrimir. "Rafiel," said Kira, "Can you stay here in case?" Rafiel nodded. "Good," said Kira, "Trial two, success."

That night in the infirmary, Tormod was sitting beside Vika's bed, when Akari, who was in the bed next to Vika's, woke up. "Akari," he said, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "Did they get the antidote to work?" "Yeah," he said, "They tested it on Ranulf, and as far as they know, he'll be fine. Kira's watching him in case of a relapse." "How's Vika," she asked. "She's fine," he said, "she'll be better with some rest." "That's good," said Akari. "Thank you for saving her," Tormod said, "If she would have turned Feral, I don't know what I'd do." "I'm glad I could help," she said, "You love her don't you?" "Not in the way you think," he said, "I see her as my little sister." "Isn't she older than you," Akari asked. "You see," Tormod explained, "She used to be a slave to a noble in Begnion, and I'm the one that rescued her. I basically had to teach her how to live because all she knew was being a slave. That's why I think of her as a little sister." "I see," said Akari, "Can you come over here for a second?" He nodded and walked over. As he got to her bedside, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

After a sleepless night, Kira concluded that Ranulf wouldn't relapse and he began to work on a vaccination form of the antidote to protect the uninfected, and Skylar began to tip his arrows with the antidote. "Wow," said Akari, "I can't believe that the second trial worked. That's great. What are you doing?" "Making a vaccine so we can inoculate the uninfected Gallians," Kira responded, "The good news is that Vika, Lyre and Ranulf are immune to the drug since they have already been infected." "So how soon," said Tormod. "One more test," said Kira, "the vaccination." "Who do we test it on," said Tormod. "Maybe Gavinia will do it," said Akari, "I'll ask her."

"You want me to what," said Gavinia. "Test the vaccination," said Akari, "If anything goes wrong, which it might, Rafiel will sing the Galdr of Rebirth. If it works, you won't go Feral at all, and you never will." "Fine," she said. They went down to the lab. "Ready," said Kira. "As I'll ever be," Gavinia responded. "Vaccine trial one," said Kira. He injected her with the vaccine. He waited ten minutes before injecting the drug into her. Nothing happened. Kira took an ounce of her blood and looked at it under the microscope. "It worked," he said, "but like with Ranulf, you'll need to be monitored for a few hours." "Right," she said.

That evening, Kira and Tormod presented their findings to King Skrimir and Skylar. "Once we inoculate your warriors," said Kira, "you can resume the patrols. Then we've got to get going; we're now five days behind schedule." "So much for the feast," said Tormod. "If you still throw the feast," said Skylar, "we'll stay for it and leave first thing in the morning." "I like that idea," said Skrimir, "We shall feast. We'll celebrate the discovery of the Feral One Vaccine, we'll celebrate our treaty, and we'll celebrate the news of Ranulf and Lethe's soon to be born child." "Not that soon Skrimir," said Lethe, "we just found out; we've got eight months to go." "We'll still celebrate," he said.

Later that night, they sat down to feast. Around eight o'clock, everyone was sitting in the common room in the guest wing of the castle, including Ranulf, Lethe, Kyza, Lyre, and Mordecai. "I guess the patrols start back up tomorrow," said Skylar. "Yep," said Ranulf, "and thanks to all of you, we won't have to worry about becoming Feral." They continued talking, but Gavinia walked out onto the balcony and stared up at the night sky. She saw something out in the forest move. Then she saw the glint of moonlight on a weapon. "Skylar," she called him over, "Look down there." "It's a monster," said Skylar. Kira walked over, "I hate to tell you, but the castle's surrounded. Mostly monsters, but in every fifth interval is a Feral One." "How do you know that," said Lyre. "One of the powers of my brand," said Kira as he pulled off his right glove, revealing the brand. "You're branded," said Kyza. "All three of us are," said Skylar as he unbuttoned the top of his shirt, revealing his brand. "We're siblings," said Akari as she pulled off her left glove, revealing her brand, "though each of us carries a different brand." "How's that possible," said Ranulf. "Akari and I are twins," said Kira, "Our mother was the Serenes Princess Lillia." "I'm there half brother," said Skylar, "We all have the same father, and we were all born for the same reason." "Our father knew that the branded had unique gifts that beorc and laguz didn't have," said Akari, "We were born to be living weapons, in a plan designed by our father…" Their anger was mounting. "Yeah," said Skylar, "Dear old dad, Ashnard Daein." "What," said Ranulf as he sprang to his feet. "Your father was Mad King Ashnard," said Lethe. "We were just as shocked when we found out," said Kira. "Can we talk about this later," said Gavinia, "In case you forgot, we're surrounded."

The Gallians and Skylar's party took positions around the castle to somehow break the siege. In one of the castle turrets, Skylar stood ready with his Silencer and the antidote tipped arrows. He leveled the bow and shot one of the Feral Ones. It collapsed on the ground and shifted into its human form. The monsters rushed in. Tormod, Kira, and Akari cast spell after spell on the attackers, while Nasir, Gavinia and Vika shifted and attacked. The Gallians rushed into the fray, including King Skrimir. After he shot the last Feral One, Skylar laid his bow aside and pulled Gurgurant. He leapt off the wall and brought the sword down on one of the Maeldium. Soon, the enemies were defeated.

The next morning, Skylar and company stood in the throne room of King Skrimir. "Thank you my friends," said Skrimir, "Without your help, Gallia would have surely fallen. I wish to repay your kindness." "That isn't necessary your majesty," said Skylar, "I'm just glad that we were able to aid you." "It seems that you will have many tough battles ahead," said Skrimir, "I wish to send troops to help you. Lyre and Kyza, join them." Yes your majesty," they said simultaneously. "Thank you King Skrimir," said Skylar. He turned to his troops, "Next stop, Greil Headquarters."

* * *

Please review


	16. Part 2: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any related characters, only my OCs

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Off the Beaten Path**

"Where in the goddess's name are we," asked Skylar. Skylar, Akari, Kira, Nasir, Gavinia, Tormod, Vika, Lyre, and Kyza were walking through the Crimean countryside.

"This is what happens when you let Tormod lead the group," said Nasir.

"What was that," said Tormod, "I vaguely remember a certain someone getting us lost in Gallia when if he would have listened to me, we would've gotten to the castle faster."

"Tormod," said Skylar, "Have you ever actually been to Greil Headquarters?"

"Um…no," he said.

"Great," said Gavinia, "We're lost again."

"It looks like there's a town over there," said Kira.

"I guess we'll have to stop and ask directions," said Akari.

"Which will set us back even more," said Vika.

"Whatever," said Skylar, "let's go."

The troop walked into the town, and was met with all kinds of stares.

"It's like they never saw a group of travelers before," said Skylar.

"It's rare for a group of this size to contain more laguz than beorc," said Nasir, "It also doesn't help that you're carrying the sword of the man that once murdered the royal family and laid waste to the country."

"Never thought of that," said Skylar.

"Whatever they're problem is," said Kira, "We still need to find out where we are. We should split up."

"Right," said Skylar, "I'll go to the inn."

Skylar walked into the inn and over to the innkeeper.

"Excuse me," he said, "I was wandering if you could tell me the location of the Greil Mercenaries' Headquarters."

"I'd tell ya," he said, "E'cept I don't know. We got a local Militia here to deal with problems. They may be able to help ya out."

"Thanks mister," Skylar said, "By the way, what's the name of this town."

"This here's Ohma," said the innkeeper.

"Thanks again," said Skylar again before turning around and walking out the door.

The innkeeper glanced over to a tall man with long red hair and a bow propped by his leg. The man nodded and followed Skylar outside.

"Any luck," said Akari as Skylar walked over to her and Kira.

The rest of the group, save for Tormod who was still looking, was outside of the town because they didn't want to attract any attention for being laguz.

"The innkeeper told me to ask the local militia," Skylar explained.

"Could that be them," said Kira while pointing.

Up on the hill where Kira was pointing stood a Sentinel in blue-green armor with long, green hair and a glowing Wishblade, a Marshal in grey armor with a Tomahawk, and a Sword General in peach-colored armor with a Storm Sword.

"Possibly," said Skylar.

The Sentinel walked down to meet them, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"We're travelers who got lost," said Skylar, "We're looking for the Greil Mercenaries' Headquarters."

"Okay," she said, "One more question. Where'd ya get that sword?"

"From battle," he responded.

"I doubt that," she said as she swung around the Wishblade.

Skylar jumped backwards and flipped on his hands. The Marshal and Sword General attacked Kira and Akari with their Tomahawk and Storm Sword. Kira dodged the axe that was flying towards him and cast a Verrine spell. Akari however, was hit by the blast of wind from the sword. The General walked over to her and raised the sword again.

"Akari no," shouted Kira.

Skylar turned and saw it coming. Time froze again.

'Not again,' he thought to himself, 'I'm not going to let someone else I care for die.'

Time resumed, and the Sentinel swung the Wishblade, only to meet Gurgurant. Skylar pushed the green clad woman back and lunged over to block the General's sword. Steel clashed. He made it in time. He swung Gurgurant and knocked the Storm Sword from the General's hands.

"Meg move," shouted the green-haired Sentinel as she jumped in between Skylar and the General named Meg. She jabbed with the Wishblade at Skylar and Akari.

Kira hit the black clad Marshal with a Verrine spell and knocked him backwards. He turned toward the Sentinel.

"Flare," he said, "Balberith." The Dark magic began gathering in the sky.

"Miss Nephenee," shouted a young girl's voice. The girl ran into the field toward the green clad lance wielder.

"Amy no," shouted Nephenee.

"Kira," shouted Skylar, "Stay your spell."

"Too late," he said while trying to hold back the magic. Skylar turned and rushed towards the eight year old. He pushed her to the ground and covered her with his body as the large mass of Dark magic energy plowed into him.

When the smoke cleared, the Hatarian king was laying face down on the ground with the young girl shaking his arm, "Mister, are you okay?"

"Skylar," said Kira as he rushed over.

Akari ran over also and pulled out the Matrona staff, "Matrona."

Skylar began to glow. Nephenee rushed over.

"Amy, are you okay," she asked.

The young girl nodded, "This guy saved me." After Skylar stopped glowing, he sat up.

"Sorry about that," said Kira.

"No problem," he responded, "I'm just glad that the girl's okay."

"Thank you for saving her," said Nephenee.

"No problem," he said, "My only question is: why did you attack us?"

"I'm sorry," said Nephenee, "There were a few rebellions here recently. When I saw Ashnard's sword, I assumed you were a rebel. My name is Nephenee. These two are Brom and his daughter Meg."

"It's nice to meet you," said Akari, "I'm Akari."

"I'm Kira," said Kira.

"And I'm Skylar," said Skylar, "Like I said, we're just looking for Greil Mercenary Headquarters."

"Why's that," said Brom.

"Were supposed to meet up with our master there," said Akari.

"Your master," said Meg questioningly.

"Long story," said Kira.

All of a sudden, Tormod came running over the hill with his Rexflame tome open.

"Skylar," he said, "I heard an explosion. Is it an enemy?"

Then he noticed Nephenee, Brom, Meg, and Amy.

"Hey I know you," he said.

"Tormod," said Amy as she rushed over to him and gave him a hug.

"If you're here," he said, "does that mean…"

"No mom's not here," she said, "she's helping Commander Geoffrey with the rebellions."

"Thank the goddess," said Tormod, "I don't think I can stand seeing Calill right now."

"Really," said a voice behind him, "Why would that be?" He slowly turned around to see his magic teacher, Archsage Calill.

"Mommy," shouted Amy as she ran over to her and gave her a hug, "You're back."

"Of course sweetie," she said.

"Could someone tell me how everyone knows each other," said Skylar.

"Leave it to me," said Tormod, "I know Meg from the Daein Liberation movement. I know Nephenee and Brom from the Mad King's War. This is my magic teacher Calill, whom I also met during the Mad King's War. More recently, and by recent I mean five years ago, we all fought against the Disciples of Order. Oh yeah, and this is Calill's daughter."

"Got it," said Skylar.

Tormod turned to Calill and Nephenee, "These three are Skylar, Kira, and Akari. Skylar's the new king of Hatari, and Kira and Akari recently found out that they are prince and princess of Serenes."

"You didn't tell us that you were a king," said Brom, "Now I feel even worse about attackin' ya."

"No harm done," said Skylar. He turned to Tormod, "By the way, where are the others?"

"Umm…," started Tormod.

* * *

On the outskirts of town, Gavinia, Vika, Lyre, Kyza, and Nasir were sitting in the grass.

"I wonder if they found anything yet," said Gavinia, "I'm tired of sitting."

"Unfortunately," said Nasir, "Laguz still aren't widely accepted in Crimea, despite Queen Elincia's rule. It's better off if we don't go into the village."

"Yeah well…," started Gavinia, but she stopped.

"What is it," said Nasir.

Lyre sniffed the air. Gavinia turned and peered through the trees using her Insight skill.

"Monsters," she said, "Vika, go get Skylar."

"Right," she said before shifting and flying into town.

Nasir, Lyre, Kyza and Gavinia also shifted and prepared for the fight.

* * *

Skylar was just finishing explaining his situation to everyone when the innkeeper rushed over the hill.

"Militia," he called, "there's a sub-human in town. You'd better take care of it."

Skylar tightened his grip on Gurgurant and Tormod on his tome.

"Jenkins," said Brom, "I told you before; I don't want to hear that word."

"What," he said, "I'll say sub-human as often as I damn well please. Sub-human, sub-human, sub-hum…"

He was cut off when Skylar instantly vanished and then reappeared with Gurgurant held up to his throat.

"I really must insist that you not say that word anymore," said Skylar. He fell backwards.

"Militia," he said, "He just threatened me. Ain't ya gonna do anything about it?"

"Consider yourself lucky," said Skylar, "If I hadn't done that, I'm sure my fire wielding friend there would have burnt you to a crisp, after my darkness wielding friend would have covered you in dark energy and my light wielding friend in light energy. You see, the red head is the leader of the Laguz Emancipation Army and an official of Begnion, those two are the grandchildren of the Heron King Lorazieh, and I am the King of Hatari."

"So you're not sub-humans," he said, "You're half-breeds."

This sent Skylar over the edge. He raised Gurgurant.

"Skylar," shouted Vika who just flew over the hill, "Monsters." This snapped him out of it.

"What," said Tormod.

"The others are fighting them," she said while trying to catch her breath, "outside of town."

"Right," said Skylar, "Kira, Akari, let's go."

"Right," they said.

Tormod turned to Calill, Nephenee, Brom, and Meg, "We could use some help."

"Can you lend me a tome," asked Calill.

"Some teacher you are," he said as he handed her a Bolganone tome. She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Amy," the Archsage said to her daughter, "Go hide at Nephenee's house."

They all turned and followed Skylar to the battle.

* * *

They came over the hill to find their companions in the thick of battle.

"Damn," said Kira, "There're more here than there were in Gallia."

"That's probably because we're closer to Ludveck's domain," said Calill, "But I thought they'd all be gone by now considering Ludveck ran when we defeated him."

"You defeated him," said Skylar.

"With the help of Stefan and his troops and Ike and his mercenaries," said Calill.

"Stefan's already with Ike," said Skylar, "damn it. I wanted to get there first."

"So you're the one that Stefan was talking about," she said, "I guess we better finish up here and get you on your way."

They rushed into battle.

* * *

On a hill overlooking the battlefield, there stood a man with long red hair holding a Double Bow that radiated a blue light. Beside him stood two teenagers, a boy carrying a silver longbow and a girl on horseback carrying a physic staff.

"That looks like Tormod," said the girl as she watched the battle, "and Vika, Nasir, Lyre, and Kyza. What are they doing here? Who's that guy they're with? Are we going to help them? Shinon, snap out of it."

"I heard you Mist," retorted the red-head archer, "Goddess you're annoying. Why did Ike even send you along? Rolf and I could've handled this job ourselves."

"Mist, Shinon," said Rolf, "More monster things just showed up."

"Well since our mission is to assist the Ohma militia," said Shinon, "and the militia is fighting, I guess we're contractually obligated to help them."

"Right," said Rolf as he launched an arrow that plowed through the head of one of the Entombed.

"Lucky shot," said Shinon, "Watch a master." He rapidly fired ten arrows, all of which hit their mark.

"Quit showing off you two," said Mist as she kicked her horse into a full gallop. She put away her staff and pulled out her Florete. She rode in and decapitated two Bonewalkers.

Skylar stood in shock as the Bonewalker he was fighting, was decapitated by a girl riding a horse. He glanced up the hill and saw two archers launching arrows at the monsters.

Skylar turned to Tormod, who was standing behind him, "Who are they?"

"They're members of the Greil Mercenaries," he explained as he lit an Entombed on fire, "Don't worry they're on our side."

Skylar turned back to the battle. He watched as he saw a Bonewalker lift a javelin and aim it at Mist. He jumped as the javelin was thrown, and tackled her to the ground as the javelin soared over them.

"Are you okay," he asked.

She nodded, "Thanks, but who are you?"

"I'll explain later," he said.

Just then, two of the Wights tossed a net over them.

"What the hell," said Skylar. The Wights dragged them off the field.

"Skylar," shouted Akari as she saw what was occurring.

"Mist," shouted Rolf.

Another wave of monsters flooded the field, cutting off the pursuit.

"Dammit," said Shinon.

An hour later, after the monsters were defeated and introductions made, they were discussing possible courses of action.

"We could just search around," said Rolf, "If we split up, we may be able to find where they took Mist and Skylar."

"But that thins us out," said Kira, "What if we run into a group of monsters?"

"Here's what we'll do," said Shinon, "I'll ride back to the Retreat, and get help. Meanwhile, the rest of you can begin searching. I'm sure you'll find them with all of the sub-humans that are traveling with you."

"Come again," said Tormod as he opened his tome.

"You piece of shit," said Lyre, "You haven't changed at all in five years."

"Save it for someone who cares," Shinon rebuked.

"Aside from the racist comment," said Kira, "his plan makes sense, except I'll ride back with you to inform Stefan and the rest of his group."

"Fine," said Shinon as he added under his breath, "half-breed."

They set off that day.

* * *

Please review


	17. Part 2: Chapter 7: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, just my OCs.

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mercenaries**

**Part 1**

"So this is the headquarters of the world famous Greil Mercenaries," said Stefan as he, his group, and Ike, Mia and Oscar entered the fortress.

"It's not much," said Ike, "but it works. Your group can set up camp out in the main courtyard."

"Where is everyone else," asked Soren.

"Titania, Boyd, Gatrie and Rhys are in Canteus," explained Ike, "dealing with pirates. Shinon, Rolf, and Mist are in Ohma helping the Militia with the rebels. Both groups should be back soon."

"Well," said Stefan, "We only came here, because we were going to meet up with King Skylar and his group, so as soon as they get here, we'll get out of your hair."

_

* * *

_

Skylar woke up to find himself in a prison cell. He looked around and saw Mist lying on the floor beside him. Outside the cell, a single guard with a steel blade was stationed; beside him sat Mist's Florete. Gurgurant was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn," he said to himself, "How are we going to get out of here? More importantly, where is here?"

Mist began to stir. She sat up and said, "Where am I?"

"That's the million dollar question," said Skylar.

"Who are you," she asked.

"He," said a voice from the shadows "is my son." Mist and Skylar turned to see Ashnard.

"Impossible," said Mist as she backed to the wall, "You're dead."

"Obviously not," said Ashnard. He turned to the guard, "Would you step outside?" The guard nodded and walked out.

"So," said Skylar, "Are you going to kill us?"

"Of course not," he said, "Why would I kill a priceless hostage like Ike's little sister?" He turned toward Mist.

"What about me," said Skylar, "Would you kill your own son?"

"The reason you were conceived," he said, "was so you could serve me as a weapon. Since you refuse to do so, you are worthless, so why would I keep you alive?"

"Because I am your son," said Skylar, "I am bound to you by blood, and on top of that, I'm powerful."

"You know me well," said Ashnard. He turned to leave, "Very well then. You will stay there until you decide to join my cause." He walked out.

"So you're really Ashnard's son," asked Mist after the guard came back in.

Skylar nodded, "He raped my mother, the former queen of Hatari. She escaped and came home, only to die when she gave birth to me."

"That means that you're a Hatarian prince," she said shocked.

"Not quite," he said, "I was raised by my sister, Nailah."

"The queen," said Mist.

"My mother's heir," said he said.

"So why are you in Crimea," she said, "if we're still in Crimea."

"Nailah is dead," he said, "killed by Duke Ludveck of Felirae, Izuka, and Duke Oliver of Tanas."

"No," said Mist, "Nailah's dead."

"How did you know her," said Skylar.

"I'm sure you heard Ashnard," she said, "My older brother is Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, liberator of Crimea, victor over the tyranny of Mad King Ashnard, and leader of the Chosen Army of Yune."

Skylar's eyes widened, "You're the sister to that Ike. That means you're a chosen one too."

"Nailah, Volug, and Rafiel were in the Greil Army portion of the chosen ones," explained Mist, "Under Ike's command."

* * *

Ike, Soren and Stefan were sitting in the mess hall talking.

"So," said Soren, "how has business been since the whole Yune incident?"

"Small things," said Ike, "Bandits, pirates, small rebellions, you know, the usual." Before they could continue, Mia rushed in.

"Boss," she said, "Shinon is riding up on Mist's horse with some kid with black hair wearing black."

"What," he said as he jumped up. The four of them rushed outside to see Shinon and Kira dismounting Mist's horse.

"What happened," said Ike, "Who are you?"

"Kira," said Stefan.

"I've got bad news," said Shinon, "Mist has been captured."

"So has Skylar," added Kira.

"What," said Ike, Soren, and Stefan in unison.

"The rest of the group we gathered is looking for them," said Kira, "including some Laguz. They should find them soon."

"Rolf's also out looking," said Shinon.

"Right," said Ike he turned to Oscar and Mia, who were standing behind him, "I'm going with Shinon. Mia, you're with me. Oscar, stay here and wait for Titania and the others. I'll leave it up to her to decide for the rest of the group."

Mia nodded, and Oscar said, "Right."

Stefan turned to his assembled army and said, "We're going with them."

Soren turned to Stefan, "If it's okay with you…"

"Go ahead," said Stefan, "Go with Ike. The Greil Mercenaries are your family." Soren nodded.

"Where are we headed," said Ike.

"Ohma," said Shinon. Ike nodded, and the two parties set out.

* * *

"Thank you for the delivery Sir Haar," said the soldier.

"No problem," Haar responded. Currently, the Dragonlord was in Flaguerre making a delivery.

He turned to walk over to his wyvern, which was behaving strangely.

"What's the matter boy," he asked. The wyvern nudged Haar with its head.

"Show me," he said. The wyvern led him over to the outer wall of the fortress and clawed at the wall below a window.

"What is your problem?"

* * *

Mist and Skylar were interrupted by a loud scraping sound.

"What in Yune's name is that," said Skylar. The guard outside the cell got up and headed out the door.

"What is your problem," they heard from outside.

"I know that voice," said Mist, "give me a boost up to that window. Hurry before the guard gets back."

He did so. Once Mist saw Haar outside she shouted, "Sir Haar."

"Mist," he said, "Is that you?"

"Yes," she said, "I don't have much time. The guard will be back soon. Go to Ohma, our allies are there, bring them here, wherever here is."

"You're in Flaguerre," said Haar.

"Begnion," said Skylar, "Let me talk to him."

"I'm not boosting you up," she said.

"You don't have to," he said as he set her down. He then leapt up and grabbed the bars on the window.

"Sir Haar," he said.

"Who are you," said Haar.

"Long story," said Skylar, "Instead of Ohma, go get Empress Sanaki. Tell her that Skylar has been captured by the enemy. She'll understand, and tell her where we are."

"Very well," said Haar. Just then, the guard came around the corner outside. Skylar jumped back down.

"Hey you," said the guard, "get your damn wyvern away from the wall."

"Sorry about that," said Haar. He grabbed the reigns, "let's go buddy."

After they were far enough away, he said, "So which way do we go, Ohma or Sienne?" The wyvern looked east.

"Sienne it is," said Haar.

"Why did you tell him to go to Sienne," said Mist.

"Because," said Skylar, "I'm sure that the group I was with, which contained more laguz than beorc, is searching for us. Also, I'm sure that one of them, along with your allies went back to your HQ to get help, which means the Greil Mercenaries and whatever army Stefan managed to gather, including Volke, the best tracker in the world, are looking for us as we speak. Plus, we're in Begnion. Sanaki should know that there are rebels here, along with the most hated man in the world."

"Wow," she said, "You came up with all of that in that short amount of time."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," he said.

* * *

"We're getting nowhere," said Gavinia. The group followed the trail to Nados, in the east corner of Crimea, all the while leaving a trail for Kira and Shinon, but the trail went cold.

"I wouldn't say that," said Nasir, "It could be worse."

"Yeah Mr. Wisdom," said Tormod, "how's that?"

"Calm down Tormod," snapped Calill, "arguing won't solve anything."

"Calill's right," said Nephenee, "There's obviously an explanation for all of this."

"Like what," said Lyre, "Kyza and I have lost their scent."

"Magic," said Akari, "Rewarp Staff maybe."

"Wouldn't that have left a scar in the earth," said Rolf.

"Yeah," said Akari defeated.

"We can't give up yet," said Brom, "Those two are countin' on us."

"No one said anything about giving up," said Gavinia, "but if we don't do something soon, who knows what Ashnard will do to them."

"Ashnard's dead ain't he," said Brom.

"Unfortunately no," said Calill, "He was in Felirae when the Royal Knights attacked."

"He also attacked Goldoa," said Nasir, "but with Skylar's help, we defeated him and Izuka."

"I guess all we can do, is wait for Kira and Shinon to come back with help," said Meg.

Gavinia scowled, "I guess so."

* * *

Please review.


End file.
